A Lone Star
by deppaholic123
Summary: Sands finds unexpected love in the heart of Texas, but is he ready?
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Lone Star  
Fandom: Once Upon A Time In Mexico  
Pairings: Sands/OFC  
Rating: NC 17 likely in future chapters

Ya'll know the deal. I don't own Sands and I don't make any money. Jessie Gibson is my own creation and I reserve all rights to her. Hope you all enjoy!

A Lone Star

Chapter 1

The Neon Armadillo...somewhere at the end of a dirt road  
Amarillo, Texas  
9:45 PM

The voice of Hank Williams Jr. could be heard. wailing out the song "Born To Boogie" as Sands smirked and stepped into the door of the Neon Armadillo. This place was about as honky tonk as they came. Situated at the near end of a dirt road, it was perfect place to get booze and keep a low profile. His boot clad feet made a dull thump in the sawdust on the floor as he made his way to the old, scarred up bar and ordered a bottle of tequila. Not a mere shot, the whole damned bottle. He hadn't been in Texas in years, but his recent assignment had put him there, with just a small lead. Trafficking rings were a bitch to deal with, but he'd manage. He wasn't sure yet where to find Sanders Markham, the ringleader suspect, but he wouldn't stay elusive for long. Before leaving Washington, Sands had went through a hundred odd files of of women, ranging from ages 20 to 35, all of them beautiful and all of them missing. Intelligence said that Markham was running an under ground sex trafficking ring and that the women were being lured and sold off to foreign countries as slaves.

Before long, the tequila started doing its job and Sands started to relax, well as much as he possibly could. He saw quite a few curious female eyes rake over his form,clad in a button down shirt, tight Levis, boots and a black Stetson. Needed to fit in here with all the cowboys..he'd mused when he'd dressed for the day. Dressing in disguises of sorts was not a new thing to him. Right now, a few lovely little cowgirls were beckoning to him flirtatiously to come dance with them. "Don't mind if I do.." he muttered with a smirk. Line dancing wasn't exactly foreign to him, since this obviously wasn't the first time he'd been in a place like this. He quickly obliged them, moving to get in line between the two prettiest ones and kick up his heels a bit. He had to hand it to them, they were doing a number on him, giving their tight little jean clad butts and extra shake or two, obviously for his benefit alone.,,or perhaps him and the other half drunk men watching them. When the jukebox changed to a slow,sad, drinking song by Waylon Jennings, he tipped his hat to the ladies and walked off to find a table in back, tequila bottle in hand.

Finding a small table situated almost in the back, Sands sat down with his bottle and took a sip. Hat down low over his eyes, he took in his surroundings until his eyes stopped to the corner nearest him where a mechanical bull stood, trying to throw its rider. Just then, the lanky man riding it went flying off to land in a heap on the mats covering the floor around it. Sands had to chuckle a bit at that. Not that he hadn't tried it once, but decided that getting his balls knocked up his ass and nearly getting hit in the head by the damned thing, was not his idea of fun. When he looked up again, he raised a curious eyebrow at the bull's new rider. She was a tiny little thing..wait SHE? Yep, it was woman and a tiny one at that. He figured she probably wouldn't be taller than his shoulder. The bull's handler started her ride off slow, probably to give her a break since she was a woman. Sands eyes were suddenly glued to the show, watching as her hips moved as if she and the bull were one. The more he watched, the tighter his jeans got. "Damn, girl.. thats just...not fair..." he muttered. He suddenly wished he was the damned bull. Suddenly he heard a feminine voice shout "Turn it up, Jimmy!" The bull began to buck harder and turn faster, but still she stayed glued to its back, arm high in the air, hips rolling, and rocking with every buck and turn, whoops and hollers coming from her little rosebud lips. A slow smirk spread over Sands face. This just might have to be a place he frequently came while here.

The bull finally came to a stop and it hadn't thrown its rider. She jumped down off of it to a chorus of whoops and claps and made her way to the bar and ordered a cold Budweiser. Sands took in her lithe form from where he sat. She had on a tiny halter top and her tight jeans fit the curve of her butt quite nicely. Boots where on her feet and a cowboy hat covered her auburn hair which he could see went half way down her back as she leaned over the bar. Just when he was about to get up and make his way over to her, the lanky man from before came up beside her and began talking to her. Sands smirked again.. so he had competition. Sands loved competition.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Silver Moon Ranch  
8:00 AM

Jessie Gibson silently cursed her throbbing headache as she pulled her long, auburn hair into a ponytail. 8:00 AM is just too damned early..she muttered to herself. Particularly when one did not get to bed until nearly 3AM. Still, she had work to do and it must get done. Sure, there were plenty of ranch hands on her Daddy's payroll, but Blaze was special. Silver Moon Ranch was known for their fine Quarter Horses, but Blaze wasn't that. She was in fact, a wild Mustang filly. She'd found the filly as a near newborn while out on the open range one day, exercising one of the many horses that were born and raised at the ranch. Her mother had been no where to be found, not even when Jessie had ridden all over, looking for her. She'd gotten the filly home and decided she'd keep and raise her on her own, against her Daddy's opinion that the horse.. "would never be any good". Now, three years later, it was finally time to break the filly for riding. Blaze had learned to trust Jessie quickly, but there were few other people who could get near the mustang.

Blaze had already learned to accept a bit and to accept a light saddle on her back, due to Jessie's gentle training and patience. Jessie lead the pretty little mustang out of her stall and put her halter and saddle on her and lead her out of the huge, spacious barn. A few of the other horses nickered to her in greeting and she rubbed a few noses as she passed by them. She lead the horse out to the ring where many horse shows and the Annual Gibson Rodeo were staged. Starting with one sand bag, she placed it on the saddle and lead Blaze around the ring, letting her get used to the feel of something other than the saddle on her back. For hours, Jessie kept up at this, only stopping for lunch, and then right back to work. Finally, Blaze was carrying sand bags equal to Jessie's own weight around the ring without mind to them at all. Jessie smiled to herself. It was now time to see if Blaze would accept her on her back. She replaced Blaze's halter with the light bridle and lead her over to a mounting platform. She put one foot in the left stirrup and swung up, settling gently on the horse's back. Blaze flinched just a little, but made no move to kick. Jessie clicked softly to her, a sound that Blaze had learned meant "Go" and the horse took off at a slow walk. Jessie guided her slightly, but pretty much let her have loose reign. All of a sudden a loud.. "You need help with 'er, Miss Jessie?" came from somewhere outside the ring. Blaze spooked and kicked up and an unsuspecting Jessie went to the dust. When she'd caught the breath that had been knocked out of her, she looked up to see Blaze standing over her, sniffing curiously as to why Jessie was now on the ground. To her other side, was Buck Chatham, one of the ranch hands, stammering apologies left and right and offering a hand to help her up. Blaze was backing up at the unfamiliar person and threatening to bolt. Jessie cursed and pulled herself up, dusted herself off, shot Buck a scathing look and caught Blaze's reigns before she could run.

"My apologies again, Miss Jessie.. I tell ya, its a wonder your Daddy would let you handle a wild horse like that 'un by your lonesome. "

"That might be because I am the only one who can handle her, Buck. You can see she's nervous because she doesn't trust any one near her but me. Thanks for offering to help, but I got her.." Jessie answered with a tight smile. Buck took that as his cue to make himself scarce and walked off.

Hours later, after a few successful short rides in the ring, Jessie was brushing Blaze when she heard a call to her from the barn's entrance. It was Blaine Thomas, her neighbor's son. Jessie rolled her eyes inwardly. Her Daddy was forever trying to get her interested in Blaine, but he just didn't strike her fancy. Yes, he was handsome and yes he was nice...too nice.

"Hi, Blaine..." she said with a fake smile.

"Hi, Jessie.." he answered, coming into the barn, but stopping just short of where Jessie stood with Blaze.. "I've been invited to dinner tonight at your Daddy's request. You gonna be there?"

"I wouldn't miss a good ole family dinner.." Jessie answered with a tight smile. He annoyed her, plain and simple. He'd somehow wound up at the bar last night and had embarrassed himself on the bull.

"Alright then, til dinner.." Blaine smiled with a tip of his hat and walked off.

Jessie rolled her eyes and finished grooming Blaze and put her in her stall and fed her. Then, hot and tired, she headed off to her cottage.

The ranch was situated on 500 acres of land, with about 200 of it as fenced in paddocks, the rest being open range. The main house was a refurbished 2 story plantation home and Jessie could have easily lived there with her Dad. However, feeling the need to be on her own, yet not far away,she'd moved into the guest cottage that had been built some years ago, as soon as she'd turned 21. That was 5 years ago. However, she always went over for meals with her Dad and the hands. It was just the way things were. Jessie walked into the front door and looked around. The cottage was spacious, but still cozy. It had an adequate eat in kitchen, den, bathroom and a loft bedroom, accessible by a small narrow staircase. The bedroom itself was big enough and held a double bed, her dresser and a few other furnishings. The whole place was decorated to her tastes, and her den was done completely in a horse theme. Sculptures and figurines were all over, pictures on the wall of different prize winning Silver Moon horses and in one corner, a trophy saddle she'd won in a barrel racing competition. She walked on to the bathroom and slipped into the shower, letting the hot water soothe her tired muscles. After drying off, she put on a demure, but very pretty dress, did her hair and make up and was out the door again for dinner.

Later that night..

"But Daddy, I just can't get interested in him!" Jessie protested, after dinner was long over and Blaine had returned home.

"Just try, sweetie, that's all I ask!" Richard Gibson answered.

"He's..he's so...PROPER..for God's sakes, its like I have to be a perfect genteel lady around him and it makes me gag.."

"And its a problem that I want you to wind up with a decent man instead of one that won't take care of you?" her dad retorted.

"Daddy, a man doesn't have to be a rich, high society stuffed shirt to take care of a woman..he's just not my type!"

"Oh sure, your type are the kind that hang out in honky tonk bars and fight and drink beer and all sorts of indecent stuff.."

"Whatever!" And with that, Jessie stormed out the front door of the main house, leaving her father to argue with himself.

She thought about it later as she sat on the couch, absently rubbing the head of her border collie, Bo. Her father didn't want her to be interested in Blaine for love, all he thought about was money, and uniting the two neighboring ranches through marriage. Money, it was all he cared about, Money to support his incorrigible gambling habits. Her Daddy was a gambler of the worst sort and it was a wonder he hadn't gambled away the Silver Moon, it really was. He had lost lots of prize winning horses that way. She grimaced and headed to her room to change clothes. Putting on a pair of jeans and a spaghetti strapped top with "The Neon Armadillo" logo emblazoned across it, she let down her hair, freshened her makeup, stepped into her boots and put on her hat. To the Armadillo is was then...time to escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hacienda Del Rosa Hotel  
1:00 PM

Sands slowly awoke with a hell of a headache. That tended to happen when one hit the bottle too hard the night before. He half sat up, as the sheet slid down further to his waist and lit a cigarette, then glanced at the bedside clock.. "s**t.." he exclaimed as he rushed to get up and jump in the shower,.He was supposed to have met with a contact an hour ago for lunch. Still cursing a blue streak, he hastily threw on a pair of jeans, shirt, and boots and quickly dialed a number on his cellphone on his way out the door.

A couple hours later, he was sitting in a restaurant opposite a very rich looking, but shifty eyed individual and was actually not sure he wanted to completely trust the man, but Headquarters said this man had information. "Well, that's what I'm here for" he thought to himself.

"Ok, lets make this quick and easy.." Sands said, shifting in his chair.

"Plain and simple..Sands..is it? Markham is the one you want to be after, no doubt. But I should warn you that he protects his business very well and himself. I'd make sure I had plenty of backup if I were you. He deals in underground slave trade, mostly young, pretty women. Has contacts in a lot of foreign countries and a lot of them come here to conduct sources say that he lives in a an old, refurbished mansion on the other side of town."

"I got it covered.." Sands answered with a smirk.. "But can you tell me where his business is conducted?"

"Not yet, I am working on that and hope to have the information for you soon. I hope what I've told you is adequate.." The man said as he eyed the stack of bills under Sands' hand.

"For now, yes, but you have my number, I have yours..we will be in contact, savvy?" Sands said as he pushed the bills in the man's direction.

"Savvy, Mr. Sands.." The man said, pocketing the money and walking away.

Sands sat there and pondered the man's information as he finished his meal. He paid his check and walked out the door soon after. Driving down the street, his thoughts drifted to the night before and the pretty little sweet thing on the bull at the bar. Well, what he could remember of her. After he'd left, the booze had set in, rendering him unconscious the rest of the night once he'd returned to his room. He smirked as he remembered how her hips had rocked while the bull bucked. "I'll bet she's a hell of a lay" he chuckled.

Two hours later..  
Sanders Markham's Home

Sands watched with a pair of binoculars from his hiding place near the driveway. It hadn't been hard to find a place to hide out, since the land around the old mansion was heavy with trees and other foliage. He'd been there for two hours, waiting to see if Markham showed up, to confirm that this was his home. The photo he'd been given in the mission file was a current one, so he'd easily recognize Markham if he saw him. Stake outs were a bitch, but so necessary in his line of work. He sat with his back against a tree and lit a cigarette while he waited to see if Markham made an appearance. Taking big drag, he leaned his head back for a second and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he heard a car approaching and straightened up, looking through his binoculars. A Cadillac pulled up into the circular driveway and a man stepped out of it. Sands almost laughed out loud. The man was dressed in a white suit with a white hat. "Damn if he doesn't look like Boss Hogg" Sands said, nearly busting out laughing. He rolled his eyes and peeked back through the binoculars and saw that Markham was talking on a cellphone and coming in his direction.

"s**t.." Sands muttered, though he was pretty sure the man couldn't see him. He strained his ears to hear the man's conversation.

From what he could gather by listening, Markham was setting up a business deal with someone. Sands' ears perked up at the mention of business. He watched the man as he strained to hear the conversation. So far, he wasn't finding out anything as to where the business might be taking place. He'd definitely have to come back later and plant a tap on Markham's phones.

After sitting there for a good couple hours, Sands was hot, tired, and frustrated. He'd only confirmed one thing and that was the fact that this definitely was Markham's home. He watched and waited til the man went back up to the house and in the front door, then he made his way back through the woods. Circling back through, he made his way to his car, which was parked just a bit down the road.

The Neon Armadillo  
12:00 Midnight

Sands swaggered into the Armadillo and ordered a Corona from the bartender. Leaning with his back to the bar, he scanned the area until his eyes came to rest on that same familiar corner. Damn, she was at it again. He actually had to take a deep breath to keep from groaning out loud. Damn, I've got to meet that girl.." he muttered under his breath. Just then she jumped off the bull and headed in his direction. He watched as he took a healthy swallow of the cold Corona. She stopped further down the bar and leaned over to talk to the bartender. Sands raised an eyebrow in amusement.. "Nice position there, sugarbutt.." He chuckled to himself. Just then she looked his way and he just sent her a teasing grin. She returned it and walked off further down the bar.

Jessie couldn't stop grinning and was thanking the good Lord that her back was to him. Where the hell had he come from? She'd never seen him in there before. She'd caught him checking her out too and that made her grin even more. He was easily the sexiest guy she'd ever seen.. tall, dark and gorgeous..but she could also see a hint of danger in those dark eyes. "Damn girl, you're about to lose it.." she muttered to herself as she took a sip of her beer. Just then, she looked up and cursed. Why in the hell did HE have to show up? She rolled her eyes as Blaine Thomas walked in the door. He spotted her immediately and started coming her way. s**t...she thought..think fast, Jessie, girl! In her line of sight, she spotted Mr. Tall, Dark and Dangerous again.. Bingo..she thought to herself and made her way over to where he leaned against the bar.

"How 'bout a dance, cowboy..." She said as she leaned towards him.

Sands turned and looked her up and down and smirked.. "Sure thing, sugar.."

The song playing was too slow for the two step, but not a romantic cheek to cheek either. They danced somewhere in between. Hell, Sands didn't care at the moment how they danced as long as he could touch her. Jessie smiled up at him, one hand coming up to rest at the back of his neck, the other almost at his shoulder. It was all Sands could do not to kiss her right then and there. He did pull her closer, Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Blaine watching her like a lovesick puppy. She started to roll her eyes, but then a wicked idea came to her. She anxiously looked up at Sands..

"Kiss me, quick..hurry..." she muttered.

Sands was taken a bit off guard at her sudden request, but before he could, she pulled him down and fused her lips to his. Just lips first, but then the sudden onslaught of feelings took over and Sands gave her a slight taste of his tongue. Jessie almost moaned out loud from the sudden sensual assault and let his tongue gain entry, swirling her tongue with his. Making Blaine jealous was suddenly gone from her mind as he pulled her even closer. However, the kiss ended too quickly for the both of them and when it broke, Jessie was weak in the knees.

"I...think I need to sit down.." she said a bit breathlessly.

Sands chuckled and took her by the hand, leading her to the furthest table in the darkest corner of the bar. They sat their beers on the table and sat down. Jessie fumbled with a cigarette and then her lighter. When it wouldn't light, Sands lit her cigarette for her and then his own. Jessie took a long drag and then slowly exhaled, willing her heart to slow down. However it wouldn't, not with him being so close.

"You ok there, darlin' ?" Sands asked, trying to suppress a smirk.

"Yeah fine..." Jessie managed a quick smile.

"So...you have a name, sweet thing?" he asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Jessie..Gibson..." She said slowly.

"Sheldon Sands, but I prefer just Sands, savvy?"

She nodded absently, then suddenly blurted.. "You know..I'm sorry...I usually don't go kissing men I don't even know..."

Sands studied her face, god, the girl was beautiful.. " No need to be sorry, sweets.,.Why did you kiss me, Jessie?"

"I...well.."She blushed profusely, making him grin.. "At first, I did it to throw this other guy off because I'm not interested in him and I wanted him to know it...but then..." Her words trailed off.

Sands leaned closer in the semi-darkness of the corner table, his lips not even an inch from hers.."But then?"

"I...started...liking it.." she confessed.

Sands needed no further explanation than that. He kissed her again, slowly this time. His instincts told him that he needed to go slow. The sudden onslaught of feelings made Jessie whimper softly into his mouth as his tongue caressed hers. Sands caressed her cheek as he deepened the kiss and when it finally broke..he kissed her lips again..

"I liked it too.."He whispered against her mouth.

She smiled at him, but then her face took on a slightly anxious look.."I...really hate to..but I really need to get out of here, its seems too crowded and I'm kind of tired, but I came here with a friend and from the looks of it, she'll be heading home in a cab and getting her car tomorrow.."

"Come on then, sweets..I'll take you home.." He said, standing up and pulling her to her feet. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they made their way through the bar. Blaine caught Jessie's eye as she walked past and Sands followed her line of vision until he saw who she was looking at . With a smirk and a tip of his hat in Blaine's direction, he led Jessie out of the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Silver Moon Ranch  
2:00 AM

They had just ridden around for awhile after leaving the bar, since Jessie hadn't wanted to immediately go home. Sands didn't half mind doing it women he came across usually just wanted a f**k or were enemies, so he had a hard time trusting any of them. Still, just from being around Jessie for what little time he had, he knew she was different from them, far different. He had a knack for reading people, it came with the job. Her soft brown eyes and sweet, Southern voice told him that this girl was every inch a lady, but her antics in the bar also assured him that she had a wild side. He glanced at her slightly as he drove, and she seemed relaxed as she sang to the radio, which made him almost laugh out loud. Most people were far from relaxed around him. Still, she didn't seem to be afraid. But then she had no idea really who he was or what he did. If she did, she'd likely run in the other direction. it didn't matter though. because she didn't need to know. Just then, she indicated the turn that would take them onto Silver Moon property. Sands snapped out of his thoughts and made the turn.

Sands pulled up at the small cottage and let the car idle. It seemed quite a fair distance from the main house he'd seen in the shadows on the way down the dirt road. Off in the near distance he could make out what looked like a barn and there were a lot of fences. He couldn't see much though. Jessie still made no attempt to leave in a hurry, so he cut the motor and they sat there in silence for a minute or two. Then Jessie broke it..

"I...want to thank you for helping me back there, Sands.. that guy..he's.." She made a gagging sound that made him laugh.

"At your service, sweet cheeks.. what's so bad about him anyway?"

"He's just...so overly sweet that it makes me sick! The only reason he even came to the Armadillo was because he found out that I prefer it rather than the Country Club. Trust me, that guy's a stuffed shirt of the worst kind.. a rich Mama's boy.. that's what he is.." She said with a disgusted look.

"So rich and proper isn't your preference then, huh sweets?" Sands answered, a grin playing about his lips.

"Money has nothing to do with it..I have my own money. This ranch is real profitable and we breed only the best Quarter Horses in Amarillo, hell, maybe even in Texas. I've known Blaine since birth practically and ever since I turned a teenager, all my Daddy has done is push us together in every way he can and I'm sick of it. I like him okay as a friend and neighbor, but other than that, I just can't get into him. Drives my Daddy crazy. He just can't understand why I can't settle down with a nice, rich guy who happens to live at the neighboring ranch. Daddy has this idea that if I married Blaine, the two ranches could operate as one big one. But I can't do it, I just can't. Blaine just doesn't appeal to me that way, as sweet as he is. He kissed me once when we were teenagers and I felt like I was kissing my brother.." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Really...just what is your type then, Jessie?" He asked as he leaned over to capture her chin with two fingers.

"Tall..."His lips inched closer.."Dark.." Closer.."Handsome..."His lips were nearly touching hers.."And a little dangerous..." She barely got the last word out before their mouths crashed together. Sands' kiss this time was slow, but dominating, commanding her tongue to entwine with his as he deepened it. Jessie was all too happy to comply and kissed him back, one hand moving to lightly stroke at the bit of bare chest not covered by his partially unbuttoned shirt. Then, her hand moved up to rest on the back of his neck as his moved to her lower back, then back up, then down again. The kiss broke for only a second, long enough for a "yessss" and a "Mmhmm" to escape before starting up again. Sands knew he was going to have to stop soon, else they'd wind up in the backseat, but he was enjoying this too much. Jessie couldn't help herself, his kiss was as hot as he was. They stayed melded together there, mouths crashed together, tongues exploring, hands caressing. Sands finally broke the kiss and trailed his lips along her neck. Jessie tilted her head back, offering her neck to his hot mouth, a low moan escaping. One hand came up to cup her breast and she instinctively arched against him. Sands knew he could have her right then and there if he wanted to, but he also could tell she wasn't the type to just jump into bed with anyone, or a back seat for that matter, even if she did clearly want to. It was then that they broke apart and both took deep breaths to calm the suddenly raging emotions and their breathing.

"I...better get inside.." Jessie said, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

"Yeah...I think you better.." Sands nodded, stroking her cheek.

Jessie pressed a piece of paper in his hand that contained her cell phone number.. "Call me sometime,sugar..." And with that she pecked him on the lips one more time and then got out of the car.

Sands watched her until she disappeared into the house and then chuckled to himself.. "I certainly will, sweet cheeks..bet on it.." With that, he pocketed the slip of paper and drove away.

Jessie leaned against the closed door and licked her lips. He was something alright and she whimpered at the thought of the kisses and touches she'd just experienced. If he called her and they saw each other again, she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop again if he touched her.

Shooting Star Casino  
8:00 PM  
One week later..

Sanders Markham watched the casino's happenings from a monitor in his private office. He had owned this casino for about ten years now, and it had made him a lot of money. However, it was also a front for another type of business. He stepped out into the casino and walked to the elevator. This casino had private gaming rooms up stairs, but he pushed the button to go down to the lower level, the basement level. When he stepped out, right across the way was a door guarded by two armed men. He nodded to both of them, and they stepped aside. Markham pressed a credit card like key into a slot, and the door unlocked. The place he stepped into was richly decorated and had a full service bar. As he walked further and into another room, there were chairs set up in front of what looked like a huge picture window. What it was, however, was a viewing area. He walked further and used his credit card key to open another door. There, in what looked like a dormitory room, were about a dozen young women. They didn't raise their eyes to look at him, but rather kept quiet. Every one of them were beautiful and he knew that they would bring him a tidy profit. Each was dressed in a skimpy outfit to show off her body. Just then his cellphone rang. He answered it and listened to the caller.

"They are ready, send them down.."He said curtly and hung up.

Minutes later,six foreign men entered what Markham liked to call 'The Show Room' and sat down. After getting drinks and settling in, Markham gave the signal for the proceedings to begin. Each woman in turn was brought forward into the viewing area, with the door locked behind her. They were made to turn and show off their bodies, so that the potential bidders could see what they were getting. The women seemed indifferent to what was happening and being done to them, but that was because they were drugged. It was the only way that they could go through with the humiliation, and ensured Markham that they would not put up a fight. The bidders looked over each woman and made their bids accordingly. When they concluded, Markham was thousands of dollars richer and minus all the women. The bidders made their way up a concealed back staircase and out of a concealed back door to a waiting limo that would take them to a private jet.

Sanders smiled as he walked back to the elevator and took it back up to the main floor. Walking back to his office, he took the huge roll of money and deposited it in his private safe. Just then, he looked up and saw a very familiar person walk into the casino. Richard Gibson. He smiled to himself and walked out to greet him. Gibson was a nice man, he really was, but his gambling skills, not so good. However, that did not stop Markham from taking advantage of a gambling addict. He'd won enough Silver Moon horses from him to open his own stable. It was a wonder he hadn't even won the ranch itself, but it had never been put on the table. By now, Markham was no longer interested in horses or the ranch. Gibson owed him money..and lots of it. Still, he wasn't going to deny the man his right to gamble. He'd just collect on the debt when Gibson was so deep in, that he couldn't get out. He smiled at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sands groaned and turned over in bed as he awakened to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Half sitting up and shaking his head slightly to clear it, he picked up the phone.

"Yeah, you got me.." He said as he yawned.

"Mr. Sands?"

It was his contact. Sands suddenly became very alert.. "Yeah, go ahead.."

"I have new information for you. A source tells me that Markham owns a casino by the name of the Shooting Star, just at the edge of town. I have reason to believe that the casino might be a front for his trafficking ring. You should check it out.."

"You think?" Sands answered with a biting sarcasm.. "The money's being wired to your account.. "And with that he hung up.

As he half stumbled sleepily to the shower, his thoughts drifted immediately to Jessie and he had to grin. That sweet little thing was about to drive him nuts. Not only was she teasing him every time she got on that bull at the bar, but she'd had guts to pull what she had last night. Not many women like her would've just kissed him like that. He'd been a little put off at first when she'd admitted she did it at first to make another guy jealous. At first, being the key words. Then she admitted to liking it. He could've had her right there in the back seat of his car if he'd wanted to, but knowing she was the way she was, held him back. Didn't matter though, he wanted to see her again..and he would.

After getting dressed and having some lunch in the hotel's restaurant, he drove over to where his contact had said the casino was located. He pulled up a bit down the road and walked up to the place, It looked like it was closed. He tried the door and it was locked. He walked around the place, to the back of it, looking for any windows he might be able to peek into, but saw none. Then, he spotted a door that was made to look like the wall of the building. So.. the place had two back doors. One readily visible, the other not. He stepped up to the less visible one and spotted a card slot lock. The other back door just had a simple door knob lock. He was definitely going to have to come back when the place was open and check it out. Just as he was leaving, he saw the tail end of a car that had pulled up. Keeping close to the wall, he moved along to the corner, and peeked around it with one eye. It was Markham's Cadillac. Confirmation number two, this was the right casino. Yep, he would definitely have to come back here. He watched from the corner until Markham went inside and then walked nonchalantly to his car.

Silver Moon Ranch  
7:00 PM

Jessie had just come in from a training workout with Blaze, when she heard a knock at her front door. "That had better not be Blaine.." she muttered. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped immediately. Dressed in black from his Stetson to his boot tips, there stood Sands.

"Hey there, sweet thing.." He grinned as he lowered his sunglasses to peer over them at her. He took in her tiny, lithe form, clad in a halter top, cutoff daisy dukes and boots. Jesus, woman, kill me why don't you.. He thought as he looked her up and down and she did the same to him.

"Sands, hey.. come on in.." She smiled as she stepped aside, "I was just getting ready to pack a meal and go horseback riding out on the open range. Want to go?"

"Uh, yeah sure, could be fun.." He answered with a smirk.

He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she went about, packing the food in containers to put in her saddle bags. Sands walked up behind her and brushed her hair back from her neck, the other arm snaking around her waist and pulling her back against him slightly. Jessie could feel his breath on her neck and it made her weak in the knees..

"Don't forget the beer, sweets..." he whispered, then a light kiss on her neck.

Jessie turned around to answer him, suddenly realizing she was pinned between him and the counter, his hands resting on her hips. She looked up at him.. "I...won't.." and then his mouth captured hers. His tongue was like a sensual tornado in her mouth, swirling and teasing, Jessie's hand came up to stroke at his chest as she kissed him back just as hotly. By the time the kiss broke, she was hot, so hot. God, every time she got near him, all she could think about was jumping on him and this time was no exception. It was getting harder and harder for her to stop.

Awhile later...

Sands just knew she had to know what she was doing to him, bouncing in that saddle like that. They'd been riding for a little while, but instead of staying right beside hers, his horse was slightly behind. The only view in front of him was her sweet little sugar butt bouncing up and down and those hips rocking with every step the horse made. "Jesus, this is worse than the bull ride" he muttered to himself. He shifted in his saddle, trying to adjust the major boner in his jeans without her noticing. Torturing him, that's what she was doing. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her talking to him..

"We'll stop right here under this tree and eat...Sands? Hey, you okay?"

Sands looked up to see her half turned in her saddle and looking back at him with an amused expression.'Uh, yeah..fine sweets.."

He dismounted and walked up beside her horse where she'd just thrown her right leg over the horse's neck, preparing to slide down from the saddle front ways. Sands smirked a little and caught her by the hips as she came down, making sure she slid down the entire length of his body on her way to the ground. When her feet were on the ground, he kept his hands on her hips and looked down at her, his eyes smoky with lust. Jessie bit her lip at his intense stare and just as he was about to capture her lips...

"Uh, you know I'm suddenly really hungry, riding will do that to ya.." She said with an unconvincing chuckle as she eased herself from between Sands and her horse. Truth was, she wasn't sure she'd have been able to control herself if he kissed her right then. Sands groaned, half in need, half in frustration. He knew she wanted him, so why was she holding back?

He kept his eyes on her as he helped her spread out the blanket under the tree and set out the food. Then they sat down and helped themselves. Sands had to admit it, the girl was a hell of a cook. He studied her for a moment and could see that she was clearly struggling with her feelings..

"Tell me something, Jessie.. why is it a pretty little thing like you isn't taken already?" He asked suddenly.

Jessie was taken off guard at his sudden inquiry.." I..well.. I told you about Blaine..I'm...just not interested in him that way..."

"You mean to tell me there's been no other guy interested in you up til now besides him? Come on now,sweets. I know better than that.."

Jessie's thoughts drifted back to when she'd been 20..6 years ago. Yeah, there had been another guy.."I..well, yeah there has been. 6 years ago. His name was Chase and I was in love with him. So in love with him in fact, that I lost my virginity to him one night at a bon fire we went to with a bunch of friends. It was the 4th of July. I had had a crush on him for months and when he finally asked me out, it didn't take long for me to fall for him. After that night, he broke up with me and never spoke to me again...then he moved away..." She looked away, not wanting Sands to see the tears threatening to fall.

Sands didn't quite know what to say. He took her chin in his fingers and turned her head so she had to look at him. Damnit.. he'd made her cry. He hated to see women cry, particularly if he was the cause of it.

"Shh...don't cry...he's not worth it, sweets.." He whispered and gently kissed her lips. That was all it took to spark her desire for him and suddenly she was kissing him back hungrily, fingers tangling in his hair and body pressing against his. If it had been any other woman, Sands would've taken advantage of the situation, but not her, not Jessie. By the time the kiss broke, both of them were panting. She bit her lip and began packing up the leftovers. What was this, some kind of tease fest on both their parts?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Shooting Star Casino  
9:00PM.. 3 days later

Sands wandered nonchalantly around the busy casino, on the lookout for any sign of Markham. It wasn't long before he spotted him, walking towards the elevator. His curiosity peaked, Sands waited until he got on the elevator and then got on himself. When it stopped, he saw that he seemed to be on a floor full of private gaming rooms. In his experience, you had to have pretty big bucks to play in one of those, at least in Vegas. Most of them weren't occupied, but he kept walking until he heard voices. Raising a curious eyebrow, he paused just out side the door that was just barely ajar. He peeked through the small crack with one eye to see who was in the room and he could hear the conversation clearly as if he were standing right beside them. Sanders Markham was sitting there with another man opposite him and on either side of the man were two armed bouncers, guns in hand, but not trained on the man. 'Well, what's ole Boss Hogg up to now,I wonder..' he thought to himself, with a chuckle at his own joke. His keen ears took in the conversation..

"Well, Mr. Gibson, fancy seein' you here again..and so soon.." Markham said with a wide, fake smile.. "You know you already owe me, Gibson.. why'd you come? To bury yourself deeper? Bottom line is this, I want my money. No horses, no nothing. Greenbacks, that's all I'm after.. and I want it by week's end, or something will have to be done.."

"I know I owe you. Sanders, and I fully intend to pay..its...I've..just got to have some time for some of my investments to kick in. Got some horses ready to sell..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses! By week's end.. or you'll wish to God you'd never stepped up to a gambling table! Now..git!"

Sands darted quickly into a dark corner when he saw the men approaching and watched them take the man called Gibson out of the room and down to the elevator, half dragging him by his arms. Wait..Gibson? "No way in hell he's related to Jessie" he muttered, unbelieving. Just then, Markham passed him and got on the elevator himself. Sands waited a few minutes, then followed. He was alone in the elevator and decided, well he'd seen what was up.. wonder what was down stairs. He pushed the basement level button. When the doors opened, he was in a corridor and just in front was a door, in fact, the only door. No one was guarding it, so he stepped up and tried the lock, but he needed a card key. 'Never stopped me before.." He chuckled and shot the lock and opened the door. He stepped into a lush lounge and looked cautiously around, gun still in his hand. He saw no sign of Markham, or anyone else for that matter. He walked further into the room and to another door, also locked. Muttering a curse, he shot it open as well. What he saw next, confirmed every one's suspicions. There was no one around, but he saw the chairs and the viewing window and when he went further and peeked into the small window of the last door, there were women's clothes, makeup and other things on makeup tables in what looked like a dormitory-like room. 'We have a winner.." He muttered and walked away. Not wanting to take the chance that someone else would show up from the lounge area, he looked around until he found the back door and slipped unseen out of it, up the staircase and out of the back of the soon as he was a safe distance away up the road in his car, he made a phone call.

The Neon Armadillo  
11:00PM

Jessie and her friends wandered into the bar, laughing and talking. The place was packed, but that wasn't unusual. She scanned the crowd for Sands, but she didn't see him. Maybe he just wasn't there yet, or maybe he wouldn't come in at all tonight. In the few times they'd seen each other, they'd talked a bit, but still she didn't know much about him, other than that he traveled a lot on his job and was very secretive about it. The only other thing she knew was that every time he got near her, it was really hard not to want him. Sure, she had no claim on him, but no one made her blood heat like he did. She didn't know how long he was going to even be in Texas and maybe that's why she hadn't seen him tonight. Maybe he was gone, having finished his work here and that last kiss out on the open range would be her last memory of him. Suddenly, she was pulled to the dance floor by her friends as "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" blared from the jukebox. They all did a foot stomping clog dance mixed with other sexy little antics mixed in for the sudden small crowd of onlookers. Jessie smiled and whooped right along with the rest and by the time it was over, she was out of her suddenly somber mood from before. So what if he wasn't there? She didn't need him to have fun.

Jessie wandered through the crowded place, beer in hand. She'd never seen the Armadillo so crowded and it didn't look like it would thin out any time soon. She weaved her way back through and into the back area of the bar to where the pool tables were. What she saw when she got there, made her heart sink. There stood Sands with a beer in one hand and a tall, leggy blonde hanging all over him. Josie Butler to be exact. She was the girl all the guys wanted and usually once she set her sights on one, you could forget getting much more attention from him. She had a pool cue in her hand and a coy smile on her face. Jessie watched from where she stood, slightly behind someone else as Josie leaned over to take a shot and Sands leaned over against her, to help her set up the shot and take it. Yeah sure..like she doesn't know how to shoot pool.." Jessie muttered with a roll of her eyes. She bit her lip and then Sands looked up..and right at her. She shot him a look of hurt and anger and ran out of the bar.

Sands cursed as his eyes locked with Jessie's and he muttered a quick goodbye to Josie and headed off after her, calling her name. Jessie either couldn't hear him or didn't want to, because she kept walking. Sands lost sight of her, and when he got outside the bar, he scanned the small parking lot for her, not seeing her at first, and then spotting her walking up the road. Sands wasn't one to chase a woman, but she could get herself hurt out on that highway.. so why should he care? "Because you like her.." he muttered to himself. He ran to his car before she could get too far and started it up, and heading after her. It didn't take much for his Mustang to catch up to her. He rolled down the passenger window as he slowed down, keeping up with her brisk walking.

"Jessie..come on, get in the car so we can talk..."

"No, Sands.. I don't want to talk to you. Go on back to the bar with Josie, she'll keep you entertained I'm sure.." she answered with biting sarcasm.

"Jessie, come on...get in the fucking car before you get hurt. If you don't want to go back to the bar, fine, but I am not going to let you get hurt out here.." He said with a frustrated sigh.

"Fine..but don't expect any thank you kisses..." She sneered and opened the door and plopped in the seat.

Silver Moon Ranch  
12:00 Midnight

They rode along in silence and every time Sands tried to touch her, she jerked away and glared at him. He rolled his eyes and kept driving. When they finally reached her house, she jumped out almost before the car stopped. Sands, however, was not going to let her get away that easily. She unlocked the door and went in the house, but before she could slam the door shut, Sands' boot stopped it, and he followed her inside, shutting the door behind him. She spun around and glared at him..

'Sands, why the hell are you in here? I TOLD you I didn't want to talk to you. Just go on..go back to the bar and let HER hang all over you like the slut she is!" She all but yelled.

"There's no chance in hell that's what you really want to happen, sugar..." He smirked.

"HA..sure.."she snorted.." You don't know her ..I do. She's..ugh.. there's just reasons I can't tell you..that girl.. Oh hell,never mind you wouldn't understand anyway...you're just like most guys.. " She said with a roll of her eyes.

"A. I'm the furthest thing you're ever likely to meet from the cliche standard of what constitutes 'most guys'...and B. Doll, if you roll those pretty little eyes of yours at me like that again...He stalked toward her, brooding over with a twisted grin.."I may just have to teach you some manners."

"Manners huh? *she glared at him.. "And I' m not your doll.. " She rolled her eyes again.. "She's...look there's just reasons why..oh f**k it.."

He chuckled low and reached out to wipe the pad of his thumb against her plump bottom lip.. "Is that an invitation, Miss Gibson?"

Hell no...*She ducked away from him..."Don't touch me..just don't..you may not like my reaction.."

"A hundred bucks says I'll like whatever reaction your willing to throw out..." He said with a wicked as all hell smirk.

That did it. She screamed in frustration because it seemed he was treating her feelings like a huge joke of some kind and trying to come on to her at the same time..She raised her hand, but before it could connect with his cheek, he caught her by the wrist with a knowing grin..

"Ah! Now is that any way to treat a guest?" And with that, he pulled her hard against him and captured her lips in a hot, hard, demanding kiss. She tried to pull away at first, even as his tongue dominated hers. Soon, she found her hands wandering up his shoulders. When the kiss finally broke, he was panting and so was she. Her eyes met the smoldering dark pools his had become and she kissed him again, fingers curling into his hair and her body arching into his, all thoughts of being angry with him forgotten. His hands on her hips pulled them tighter against him and she could feel him, hot and hard against her. Jessie moaned into his mouth and he chuckled against her lips.. "That's your fault, sweet thing.. you've teased me since the second I laid eyes on you..That sweet ass bouncing and those hips rocking on that damned bull and on that horse.." He growled low as he ground against her.

"I..wanted you too, the second I saw you..."She said breathlessly. She was hot now, so hot. Panting, wanting him even though she was supposed to be angry with him.

"Then what's stopping you?" Before she could answer, his tongue swept hotly into her mouth again and her knees went weak, then and there. His hand came up to stroke his thumb over a nipple through the thin material of her halter top and she whimpered into his mouth, arching into his hand. His other came up to untie the top and send it flying as his mouth now attacked her neck, kissing and then lightly biting. She moaned throatily as she rubbed against him, her fingers working deftly to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way and push it back off his shoulders to fall to the floor. Sands' head dipped to swirl his tongue over a nipple before sucking it into his hot mouth..  
"Oh, god!" She cried out as she arched hard against him, fingers in his hair, biting her lip. He moved from one to the other and back again, teasing and tormenting each bud so splendidly that all she could do was moan and cry out helplessly. Her legs were so weak, she could barely stand up on them..

"Like that, sugar? Trust me, it gets better.." He said with a smirk as his tongue traced down her belly. His fingers found the button fly of her daisy duke shorts and made short work of them, sliding them down along with her panties as his tongue darted against her tender skin. Jessie was so hot by then, she couldn't have stopped him if she'd wanted to. Sensing that her legs were about to give out, he took her trembling hand and led her to the couch, undoing his own jeans as he did. Laying back on the couch, he positioned her to straddle his face and thrust his hot tongue into her. Jessie screamed in pleasure as his tongue went wild inside her, then to her clit where he sucked at it as his tongue stabbed at it hard. She arched her back and her hips rocked, when two fingers slid in to pump hard. Finally she bucked hard on his face and exploded with a lusty moan of his name...

"Yeah, sweet thing, that's a good girl.." he chuckled wickedly as he pulled her back down to straddle his hips. His jeans were down near his knees and she could feel him prodding against her soaked heat and she wanted it bad...so bad. As she shoved her hips down, he thrust up, both of them crying out from his entry. She rolled and rocked her hips, taking him as deep as she possibly could into her aching depths. He sat up a little and captured a nipple in his mouth again, suckling hard and then moving up to suck and bite at her arching neck. Jessie moaned and cried out with every thrust, every kiss, every bite, her body arching hard. When she began to bounce her hips and spasm, Sands rubbed her clit hard ,making her shudder and scream his name yet again as she exploded hard. Her orgasm squeezed him so good that he thrust up hard into her and cried out as he too, exploded hard within her clenching collapsed against him then, head lolling on his shoulder, her moans fading to panting. Neither of them could move, all they could do was lay there and breathe. When she could finally move, Jessie lifted her head and looked down at him and a slow grin spread across her face. Sands smirked and pulled her lips down to his, kissing her slowly, softly this time.

Minutes later, they made their way up the narrow little staircase to Jessie's bed and slipped into it. Sands lay there holding her against him as she nuzzled his neck and then down is chest, making him chuckle..

"Want to tell me now what you couldn't before about the blonde?"

Jessie sighed.. "She...has this reputation Sands.. she usually gets any man that she sets her sights on and isn't above stealing them from others..I... was afraid she'd get you interested in her and then you'd never give me another glance..I know I have no claim on you..but.."

That's debatable.. Sands thought to himself.. " Baby, look at me..You thought I'd not want you after just flirting with her? Woman, are you insane? You've done nothing but drive me crazy since the second I saw you riding that damned bull! There was no way...in hell.. I was going to let you go that easy... Hell, its why I chased you down and made you get in the car!"

"But that's not all, Sands..." she said with a sigh..

"What else is there, sweetheart?" He asked quietly as he kissed the top of her head.

"The guy...Chase... that I told you about.. She was the one he left me for, They aren't together now, obviously. But when I saw her all over you, I couldn't bear the sight of it, so I took off.."

Sands said nothing. He just nuzzled her ear until she giggled and raised her head for his kiss. When it broke, he whispered against her lips.."I like you too much, sweet cheeks, and I don't want her.."

Things began to heat up again and their mouths met again. Before long, Jessie was crying out how much she needed him . Sands settled between her thighs as her legs fell apart for him, entering her with a slow, tender thrust. Jessie moaned into his mouth as her legs went around his hips to pull him in deeper and hold him prisoner inside her. They rocked together slowly like that, mouths fused together in a passionate kiss until they both cried out as they came together. When the last wave crashed, they kissed once more and then he rolled over and pulled the exhausted,beautiful Jessie into his arms. He said nothing, just kissed her forehead gently as she kissed his chest sleepily. Finally, the exhausted lovers slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jessie awoke to the sun shining in her bedroom window and the fact that she was surrounded by a hard, gorgeous male body. This was a first for her, since she'd never actually shared a bed with a man. No, her first time and only time until last night had been on a blanket in the shadows during a bonfire. She thought back to last night, about how upset she'd gotten when she'd seen the likes of Josie Butler all over Sands and it made her bite her lip. She knew he wouldn't be around forever, hell he could even be gone tomorrow, but she didn't regret one single second she'd spent with him since they met, most of all last night. She could easily fall hard for him, In fact, she figured she already had. She smiled and made to get out of bed and go fix breakfast, but when she did, the arm draped around her waist tightened, stopping her..

"Just where do you think you're going?" a sleepy, mumbling voice said in her ear and a kiss placed on her bare shoulder.

"Mm..well, I was going to go fix breakfast..but I seem to not be able to move.." Jessie chuckled.. "You know...this is a rare occurrence for me.."

"Not being able to move?" Sands whispered with a low chuckle.

"No, silly.."She rolled her eyes and turned over to face him..."Waking up like this..in fact..its the first time I ever have.."

"Hmmm..really.." He answered as his tongue swirled over a nipple and he rolled her over on her back...

"Ye-yeah..." she gasped and arched against his mouth..."What are you doing..." Well she knew what he was doing, but she hadn't expected him to be ready to go upon waking up..

Sands licked his way down her belly and kissed the inside of her thigh and looked up from his position between her spread thighs.. "Eating breakfast..." He said, waggling his eyebrows with a wicked grin and then taking a long, sweeping lick along her already soaked heat.

"Ohhh.." was all she could get out as her hips bucked up. His tongue was hot and wild on her, not leaving one single inch untouched. Jessie cried out as her head turned wildly from side to side and she writhed and bucked under his sexy ministrations. He raised his head long enough to chuckle.. " Delicious..." and dove back in, licking relentlessly until her body shuddered and exploded. He gave her spasming heat one last sexy lick and then moved to his knees between her spread thighs, looking down at her and grinning devilishly. Jessie spied his long, thick erection and licked her lips, then looked up at him..

"You want it, sweetcheeks?" He said as he looked down at her with smoky eyes..Jessie moved to her knees, facing him and kissed him slowly..."Yes..I do want it..but I've never..."

Sands raised an amused eyebrow.."Then what the hell do you call what we did last night?"

She giggled low.."No...I meant this..." and she proceeded to lick at his happy trail and then flicked her tongue over the head of him and then swirled her tongue around it..

"Ohhh..uh..that.." he gasped. She then took him in, slowly, tentatively, going down further with each stroke... "Yesss.. like that.. oh s**t, Jessie.. f**k..."He moaned as he stroked her hair. Jessie moaned around him, beginning to go faster, harder, instinctively tightening her lips around him. Sands' head was thrown back and moans and helpless curses were pouring from his lips. Jessie continued her attentions on him, caressing his thighs.. Finally he moaned throatily.."f**k, Jessie..I gotta be inside you, babe..." and pulled away from her and she let him slip from her mouth. He grabbed her around the waist and positioned her face down on the bed, prodding and rubbing against her again throbbing heat before thrusting deeply.

"Oh yes...oh god Sands..don't stop..." She moaned throatily, pushing hard back against him. He'd meant to keep a slow, steady rhythm, but her all too hot reaction to him made him lose control.. "Never.." he growled and began to pound her. Jessie welcomed it, moaning incoherently as she pushed back onto him over and over. Sands pulled her up, pressing his chest to her back, lips finding her neck and kissing, then finding her lips. Mouth to mouth they rocked hard together and then his mouth found her neck again and nipped as he thrust deep and hard. Jessie jerked and then screamed, clenching hard on him as she exploded, his mouth still on her neck. Sands thrust again hard..once...twice... and then shuddered hard as he spilled inside her, Both of them collapsed into a sweaty heap on the bed...

"oh..oh..Oh..my god..." She panted and she lay there, trying to catch her breath.

"Damn, babydoll, you sure you've never done that before?" Sands asked as he took a shuddering breath.

"Nope, that was the first, no foolin'.." she answered.

'Well you're good at it...s**t.."

Jessie blushed a little and chuckled, then sighed.."Geez, waking up like this makes me want to stay in bed, not get up and go work with the horses.."

Sands pulled her into his arms and kissed her blushing cheek.."Aha...made you blush! Truth is, I don't want to get up either, but..work does have to get done, sweet cheeks!"

"Does it ever..."she groaned as she felt his lips trail her neck...'You know..if we don't stop..we won't stop.."

They did eventually get out of bed after more heavy making out, ending up in a round two in the shower. After, they went downstairs and Jessie fixed pancakes for a real breakfast and they sat and ate, she looked at him and grinned..

"How would you like to meet my horse, Blaze? You'll have to be cautious around her, because she's skittish of new people, but I want you to see her, she's my prize girl. I raised her up from a nearly newborn foal. "

"Sure, sweet cheeks.. is she one of your Quarter Horses?'

"No..I found her out on the open range , orphaned. She's actually a wild Mustang and I am the only one that can handle her.."

" Whoa..you.. handle a wild horse? I'm impressed!" He chuckled, making her laugh, "But then again, I don't suppose I should be surprised, the way you handle a bucking bronc..." He added with a wicked grin.

Jessie blushed about five shades of red at his insinuation.".I..uh..yeah..."

"Aha..made you blush again.." he kissed her nose.

They made their way out to the barn and Jessie gave Sands a couple lumps of sugar for Blaze. She was actually surprised that the horse took right to Sands and was soon letting him rub her neck, not even flinching or threatening to bolt.

"Well I'll be damned!" Jessie exclaimed.."You're the only other person other than me that she'll even let near her, let alone touch her!"

"Well, what can I say babe? I have a way with women..." He retorted with a smirk.

'Does he ever..' she thought to herself.

Just then, she spied her father and Blaine of all people, walking towards the barn. There was no time to walk off without them seeing Sands and her, and she bit her lip as Sands looked at the approaching men with interest. She quickly put Blaze back in her stall, as the mare was dancing nervously.

"Hi, Daddy, Hi Blaine, " She said as they walked up to them.

"Hi, Jessie,girl.." her father answered. Both men eyed Sands with interest.

"Daddy, Blaine..this is Sheldon Sands..a friend..of mine.."

"Looks to me like he might be more than a friend, little girl.." Richard Gibson stated as he saw Sands' arm drape casually around his daughter's shoulder.

"He is.. we've been seeing each other, but he's just leaving, just came by to see Blaze.." She answered nervously.

Blaine suddenly stalked off as they all looked on, then her father turned back to them.. "We'll talk later, Jessie. Mr. Sands, have a good day, y'hear?" And with that, he walked off.

"You better go, I have work to do..." Jessie said as she took both his hands in hers and looked up at him.

"Yeah, me too, babe..." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. 'Son of a bitch...they are related, he's her father for God's sake!' thought to himself.

"You comin' to the bar tonight?" she asked, hopeful.

Sands looked in the direction of Mr. Gibson's retreating back defiantly.."Yeah, but we're going together, I'll be here later to pick you up.."

"Ok.." She smiled

They kissed one last time and then he got in his car. Jessie stood there, watching him drive away, when she heard a voice behind her.

"That man spent the night here last night, didn't he, little girl?" her dad stated.

"How do you figure that,Daddy?" Jessie asked.

"Don't lie to me, little girl. That car was in your driveway when I was up with the sun this morning.." He retorted.

"Oh so now you're peeping in to see who I've got in my own house? That's the reason I moved out of the big house, so I could have my privacy.."

"Your privacy don't include having strangers in your house, Jessie.."

"For Gods sakes Daddy, he's not a stranger. Maybe he is to you, but not me. I think your real problem is that I've taken a likin' to him instead of Blaine.." Jessie said, glaring a little.

"Yeah, you broke that boy's heart good and proper, don't reckon he'll be coming around here any more. You know I could make you listen to me on that, Jessie. Could have forced you to marry him, but decided not to, Maybe I should have. " And with that her father turned on his heel and walked off.

The Oaks  
Sanders Markham's Home  
7:00 PM

Sanders Markham sat behind the large desk in the library of his home, contemplating as he took yet another drink of bourbon. He was still curious as to why he'd went to the casino late last night to find that the door locks had been shot open on the doors in the basement. He'd questioned every one he had on staff there, but no one seemed to know anything. Someone had clearly been snooping where they did not belong. The locks were easily replaced, but his mind was not clear on it. He'd received an anonymous tip on his cellphone that morning that the Texas State Police were sniffing around again and that rumor had it they were even going to involve the CIA. Markham wasn't worried. He'd been in this business for years, but no one could ever prove anything. Every time a young woman came up missing, they always came to him first, but as clever as he was at hiding it, they never had any leads. As far as everyone knew, he just owned a casino and had gotten very rich from it. The caller did not reveal their name, nor was the number they were calling from visible. If the police, or the CIA showed up, he'd put on the same front he always did. Little did he know, the CIA was right on his heels.

He thought again about Richard Gibson. He liked Gibson, he really did, but the man owed him and business was business. He pondered about what it was he planned to do when the end of the week came and Gibson didn't have the money to pay up. It would be a miracle if he did. The man was well off, yes, but Markham didn't want the money in horses, or land, or anything, He wanted the cold, hard cash. He smiled as he thought about Gibson's pretty little daughter, Jessie. She was just the type he looked for in his type of business. It was then he realized how he would get his money. He picked up his phone and made a phone call.

The Silver Moon Ranch  
11:00 PM

Sands grinned as he shifted gears on the way to Jessie's house. He hadn't been joking, or trying to appease her last night when he'd said what he's said. Part of him couldn't understand though, why such an innocent little thing like her wanted to even be seen him. She didn't know how he COULD be, hadn't seen the asshole in him come out, well maybe she had just a little. He almost didn't want her to know. Yes, she was innocent, quite probably the most innocent woman he'd ever been with, so innocent for 26 years old. And she'd only been with one guy..once..when she was 20. Damn..you couldn't get more innocent than that.,But then after what the guy had done to her, he supposed that was why she was like she was. Problem was, she wasn't so innocent when they kissed. Wasn't so innocent when she rode that damned bull and drove his whole system haywire. Wasn't innocent in his arms and certainly not once he got her blood heated. She didn't ask questions and just was happy to be around him no matter what they were doing, or not doing. The biggest problem of them all was, though, was that every bit of that was what he loved about her. "I Like you too much, sweet cheeks.." was an understatement.

He pulled up, and before he got out of the car and closed the door good, she was out the door, arms flying around his neck, legs locking around his waist and her mouth on his. He held onto her to keep her from falling, laughing as the kiss broke..

"You, uh, miss me, sweets?"

"Something like that.." She grinned.

They got into his car and headed off for the bar. Her dad looked on from where he stood by the barn as they drove off, shaking his head.

The Neon Armadillo  
11:20 PM

Sands and Jessie walked into the bar arm in arm to the sounds of loud music, whoops and hollers and a whole lot of drunken laughter. They had just gotten beers from the bar and were walking through the crowd, and back to the pool tables. Jessie was a bit behind Sands, since she'd stopped a second to speak to a friend. When she made it to him, there stood that damned Josie again, smiling up at him. 'So help me sweet Jesus, if she touches him...' Jessie thought as she walked up behind him...

"Well, hi there, darlin..Hadn't expected to see you back here again so soon.." Josie cooed as she stroked down his arm. Then she looked to see Jessie standing there slightly behind him, she gave her a sarcastic grin.. "We didn't get to finish or pool game last night, why don't you just come on over here and let's play again.." And she kissed him on the cheek.

"That tears it, dammit!' Jessie suddenly yelled.

"Why Jessie, whatever's wrong?" Josie said innocently.

"You know what's wrong, you damn bar room slut! Keep your goddamn hands to yourself!" Jessie glared at her.

"Slut? No darlin..I'm no slut, but I'm no Miss Prim N' Proper like you are either. I swear you must still be a virgin. Your man here probably came lookin' for me last night because he likes women who know what they're doin!"

Sands stood back and watched the whole thing with a slightly amused look on his face.

'You...you bitch.." Jessie sputtered, her anger rising.

"Well i know one things for sure, Chase Duncan sure didn't think you were all that hot.." Then she laughed and Sands inwardly winced.

Before the blonde knew what had happened, Jessie's fist met her jaw, knocking the woman backwards on the pool table. Jessie was on her in an instant, pummeling her anywhere her fists could land. Sands saw the bouncers coming out the corner of his eye, cursed, and walked over, pulling Jessie off the other girl. She screamed and fought to get back to her. Finally wriggling out of Sands' grasp before he could get her out of there, she was back on Josie in a second, fists flying. Cursing, he pulled her off her again, and this time when she fought, he simply threw her face down up on his shoulder and took her outside that way, holding her legs to keep her from kicking. Jessie cursed and struggled the whole time and even when he'd gotten her outside, he didn't immediately put her down. He kept her there until she stopped cursing and struggling and just hung there on his shoulder.

"You ready to come down from there?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Let me down, Sands..now.." She answered in a low, dangerous voice.

"Ah, ah! I don't think so, sweet cheeks, the second I do, you'll run back in there.."

"No, I won't...I promise..just let..me...down.." She said in a small voice.

"Behave yourself, sweets.." He said and smacked her on the butt and put her down. However, he did not let her go.

"Behave MY self? She started it, Sands.. her..not me. If you ask me, the bitch got what she deserved. And she'll get more if she she does it again.."

"Does what?"

Suddenly, all her pent up anger let loose.." I am sick...and tired...of that bitch..trying to take every man I fall in love with! She did it once, I won't let her do it again!" Then she gasped at her sudden admission and clamped her hand over her mouth and turned away.

Sands sighed and then grinned and put a hand on her shoulder.. "Jessie, baby, turn around and look at me..c'mon.." He turned her around and lifted her chin to see tears forming in her eyes.. "No, now..no crying..its ok.."

Jessie said nothing, she just wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head to his chest, holding onto him for dear life. Sands wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and sighed..

"Jessie, talk to me, sweets.. you have to.."

She looked up at him and he could see her feelings in her eyes without her even saying what she said next.. "I love you, Sands. I can't help it. I think I have since the first time I saw you..."

"Jessie, listen to me, baby. I could give you a million reasons why you shouldn't love me and a million more reasons why I shouldn't feel about you the way I do, but it wouldn't do either of us any good. You only got a taste last night when you were angry with me, of what I can be like. Most of the time, I'm not a nice guy, Jessie. The only reason I am even remotely nice with you, is because I want to be. You're so innocent, sweetheart, and being with me will drive you insane.."

"Thanks for the warning, sugar, but I think it's a little late..." she chuckled weakly.. "Doesn't matter. You had me the second I asked you for that dance.."

"Well, let me put it to you this way, sweets.. "he sighed.."Remember when I told you last night that I liked you too much?"

"Yeah..." She looked right into his eyes.

"Well, honey, that was an understatement.." He didn't have to say any more, she could see it in his eyes.. "Now, kiss me, sweets.."

Jessie smiled and brought her lips to his. This kiss was different from any of the others before it and when it broke, she pressed her body to his and held onto him as if she'd never let him go and he held her just as tight.

"Can we go back in and play pool now?" She asked with a grin.

"I suppose so, as long a my little spitfire doesn't go whipping the s**t out of any more cowgirls... "He smirked.

"Long as they keep their hands to themselves, they have nothing to worry about..." Jessie answered nonchalantly.

He laughed and they walked back into the bar, arm in arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Silver Moon Ranch  
2:30 AM

The rumbling tires of the old Mustang hit the gravel of the drive to Jessie's house as the last chord chorus of 'Friends in Low Places' whirled out of the humming speakers. Sands' hand was snug on her leg, massaging the tenseness, the heat he could feel even through the denim, as he rolled the vehicle to park. She smiled up at him in the dark early morning, with begging eyes and a hopeful demeanor. He knew that look in a woman's eyes, especially a woman who had been granted a confession. Jessie leaned over to brush his hair back away from his neck and nuzzle it. Sands inwardly goraned..' She is NOT going to make this easy...' he thought as his hand stroked her thigh even more.

"You comin' inside, sugar?" she muttered sweetly against his neck.

"Much as I'd love to do just that, sweets..truth is I can't..not tonight.." He answered and watched her sweet rosebud lips pout.

"Aw, why not?"

"I have to work..."

"Work? At nearly 3AM in the morning?" she raised a curious eyebrow.

He nodded.. "Ok, confession time, sweets. I haven't told you much about me, becuase I have to be careful who I tell. But, I've been around you long enough to tell you at least a few things. I can't tell you everything..."

"What are you some kind of secret agent or something?" she joked, giggling.

"Actually. you just hit the nail right on the head, darlin'.. I'm CIA.. CIA Agent Sheldon Jefferey Sands..at your service.. "

Jessie looked at him with an open mouth as if she'd just been told a secret of monumental importance.."You're serious, aren't you?"

"Dead serious, babe... "He answered as he lit a cigarette for both her and himself and turned off the car's idling motor. The radio still played very quietly in the background an old country song.. 'Love(Look What You've Done To Me)'.. " My job takes me all over the world and I work at all hours of the day and night. I can't tell you why I am in Texas or what my mission is here, becuase they are top secret. Its just the way it is. Remember when I told you eariler that I'm not always a nice guy? I wasn't kidding, sweets. I can be and am a very dangerous man when I have to be, and alot of the time, the job calls for it. I've killed people when I had to and sometimes it even happens when it doesn't have to. Just the way it is in my line of work. But you have to know, that what I'm telling you cannot go any further than this car. If certain people know I am CIA and know you have any connection at all to me, they can and will try to use you to get to me."

Jessie looked at him wide-eyed.. "Oh...my god..."

"You're scared of me now, aren't you? Its okay, sweets, you should be.." He looked out the window and took a long drag off his cigarette.

Jessie reached out to stroke his cheek and he turned back to look into her eyes, but he saw no fear in them.. "No, Sands...I'm not scared of you in the least bit and what you've told me doesn't change my feelings for you. I am just glad you trust me enough to tell me. You don't have to worry about me, your secret is safe...right here..." she pointed to her heart.

He smiled.. "Well, that's good to know. But, just know this, sweetie..if one day I don't come back to you, it may be becuase whomever I was after, got to me first. Its the danger of the job, sweets." She looked at him a little sadly then.. "But you don't worry about that, you hear me? I have a lot of cunning when I have to.. and I've seen and done things that would probably horrify you if you saw them. Truthfully, I hope you never have to... "He sighed.."Just know that I'd never intentionally try to hurt you.."

"I know that, I can see it in your eyes.." She whispered, overwhelmed a little at all he'd trusted her with.

He chuckled.. " Girl, you are just too much..come here.."

She leaned close and their lips met in a hot, slow kiss. Jessie felt desire course through her even stronger than it had since earlier in the day. Sands stroked her thigh more boldly as he deepened the kiss. Finally, Jessie could stand it no longer. Not caring that they were in his car, she began to kiss him back hungrily and rub against him. A muttered.. "Oh, jesus, woman..." escaped against her lips.. "Shhh.." she responded and moved to straddle him, kissing him again, this time hotter, hungrier.

She unbuttoned his shirt and stroked over his bared chest, before pressing several heated kisses that trailed from there, back up his neck, to his mouth again. Sands groaned against her lips.. "Are you trying to kill me, Jessie?" She shook her head no, giving him a heated look as her fingers found the button fly of his jeans and undid them, then finding her way inside. He was hot and big in her hand and she stroked, getting a moan from him as she kissed him again, then he felt himself going backwards as she hit the lever on the seat to lay it back.. "Oh-ho...now we're playing dirty..." he softly growled as he looked up at her, pushing her skirt up around her waist and stroking a finger over her soaked heat.

"God, yes, Sands..." she whispered heatedly.. Her panties were soon pushed aside and she could now feel the tip of him brushing against her. Moaning, she stripped off her halter top and leaned over him. Sands took first one taut nipple, then the other into his mouth, suckling and circling his tongue over them as he rubbed himself against her heat, teasing her. Jessie cried out and kissed him again as she shoved her hips down, getting him inside her at last. Mouth to mouth they stayed as she began dancing hard on him. Sands' hands found her hips and held on to them, pulling her down hard with every stroke as he thrust up into her. Jessie moaned incoherently as she rode him hard, taking every bit of him she could get. Sands grit his teeth as he thrust up hard into her and then he felt her clench and shudder as she exploded hard on him. "Oh Christ, Jessie..oh god..."Her orgasm fueled his own and with a gutteral moan against her breast, he spilled into her.

Jessie collapsed against him, panting and shaking from the intensity of it. SHe softly nuzzled his neck as she heard him panting too, his hand squeezing her bottom and lips kissing her shoulder. THey lay there in silence for a few minutes, calming their breathing until Sands finally broke it..

"I gotta go, sweets..." He whispered with a kiss to her forehead.

"I-I know...but you just feel so good..." she said sort of sadly, making him grin to himself.

She slowly and reluctantly moved from him and helped him fix his clothes in between kisses and then fixed her own. Sands sat the seat back up and then reached out to stroke her cheek, then kissed her lips.

"I'll see you again soon and I'll call you,ok?"

She nodded and kissed him one last time, then got out of the car. Sands watched her until she disappeared inside the house. Half of him wanted to say f**k it and follow her, but the other half knew he needed to think with the big head and not the little one and get some work done.

'Sands, you've really done it this time, ole boy, that woman is so in love with you its not even funny..' he told himself. His inner voice answered.. 'And you've got it just as bad, if you'd admit it..'  
He drove up the highway, cigarette smoke blowing out of his mouth and a determined look on his face.

Meanwhile at The Oaks  
Sanders Markham's Home

It was close to 3AM, but it had been a busy night for Markham. All day and night, he'd been on and off the phone and at the Shooting Star since way after closing, Now, in his library, seated behind his desk, he looked at the two young men seated across from him. Finding out that the Texas State Police and even the CIA were now sniffing around, he'd had the operation moved from Texas to Reno, Nevada. They sat there nursing drinks and smoking cigar and cigarettes as Markham contemplated his next move. He thought again about Gibson and his pretty little daughter and made his decision.

"I want you two to do it tomorrow. I don't care when and I don't care how. All I know is that by midnight tomorrow night, that sweet young thing had better be taken care of... or there will be consequences.." He said, eyes serious.

"You can count on it, boss.." both men answered as they got up and left for the night.

Markham sat there on into the night, drinking and smoking. He could only hope that he'd gotten everything moved in time before the Police raided the Shooting Star. Gibson's time was nearly up and he'd soon have something very important to the rancher within his grasp. Something that Gibson would very likely do anything to have back. If he still didn't pay up, Markham would still get the money in his own way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Silver Moon Ranch  
7:00 AM Next Morning

Jessie sighed as she pulled on her jeans and an old Alabama tee shirt and threw her auburn tresses up in a ponytail. She'd finally had time to wrap her mind around everything Sands had told her last night. It made her smile to know that he had trusted her with such privileged information as that. She'd keep those secrets in her heart forever. She thought about him and the pleasure they'd shared in his car before he'd left the night before and a wave of desire washed over her. She'd definitely missed waking up in his arms that morning. She smiled at her sudden good mood as she walked the dirt road between her cottage and the main house. Today it would be a normal breakfast with her Dad and some of the ranch hands that worked for them, both male and female. As she came up to the porch and went inside the door, she could smell the breakfast that had been cooked by the housekeeper, Millie. Millie had been with them for as long as Jessie had been alive and in fact, had helped raise her after her mother had run off and divorced her Dad. Mr. Gibson was never the same after that and tried to keep as tight a reign on Jessie as possible. His only other drawback was his excessive gambling habit. Jessie walked into the dining room and took her place next to her father and tried not to let on her feelings, but noticed a self satisfied grin on her father's face..

"Mornin' Jessie, girl..." Mr. Gibson said with typical greeting,

"Mornin' Daddy, Mornin' everyone," she said as she looked around at the others at the table. There was Buck, Tom, Jenny, Suzy, and Bret..all of whom worked for them on the ranch, but were more like family, and they all had a odd look on their faces.. "What?" Jessie said simply.

"I have announcement to make now that we're all together..." Richard Gibson said as he looked at his daughter.. "There's gonna be a wedding here today, right here in the flower garden, at noon. Jessie, my little girl, is going to marry Blaine Thomas-"

"WHAT?" Jessie slid back from the table and Tom moved to block her path to the way out..

"I told you the other day, little girl, don't you remember? I told you I didn't want you seein' the likes of that man you seem to have gotten yourself interested in. Figured maybe I ought to take you more in hand and get you married off to Blaine, just like I planned. And you will, today!"

"But Daddy,I LOVE him.. I don't love Blaine, I never have! "

"How can you love a man you met in a bar and barely know? You've known Blaine all your life...and now you'll be with him for the rest of it.."

"I WON'T! I won't marry him,Daddy, not for your selfish reasons..I won't!" And again she darted towards the way out, only to be contained again.

3 hours later...

Jessie sat in her cottage, preparing for the wedding as if she were preparing to face a firing squad. All day her steps had been dogged by Bret and Tom per her father's orders that an eye be kept on her while she worked with her horses, despite their feelings on the subject. Only when she was in her cottage, was she allowed peace away from their prying eyes. However, they were just outside, sitting on the front porch. Jenny and Suzy had both offered to help her get ready, but Jessie had told them no, that she didn't need help. She had just put on her Mother's simple, yet pretty wedding dress and was now trying to apply makeup, even though her eyes were swollen from crying. A new crop of tears came as she thought of Sands. If it were he she was marrying, she wouldn't be sad. Last night was the last time she'd ever make love with him and she was glad now, that she'd followed her heart and did what she had.

Jessie was so deep in thought, thinking about Sands and what she was now going to be forced to do, that she never even heard the front door to her cottage open. Never heard the steps to her loft bedroom creak as two figures ascended them. She never knew what was happening until she saw someone in the mirror behind her. Her eyes widened, but before she could scream, a hand was roughly placed over her mouth..

"None of that, Miss Gibson. You'll come with us and you'll do it quietly, unless you want me to blow your pretty little brains out..understand?"

Her eyes stayed widened and she was forced back down the stairs between the two men. Who were they and why hadn't Bret and Tom stopped them? When they half carried, half dragged her to the open front door, she got her answer. Both of them were dead, apparently for trying to stop the intruders. As they dragged her through the front door, something fell out of a pocket and landed just inside the front door. In their haste to leave, they never noticed. They pulled her into the woods by her cottage and she fought so much, even biting the hand that was over her mouth. Suddenly, a fist clipped her across the jaw and she slumped to silence. They then tied her hands and feet and gagged her. Picking up her slight weight between them, they trekked through the woods until they came out just up the road from the ranch, and pushed her into the car's backseat. Within minutes they were on the road to Dallas where a private plane awaited them.

2 hours later...

Richard Gibson was fit to be tied as he stalked back and forth between the main house and Jessie's cottage. The police had just left from doing what they had to and taking the bodies of Bret and Tom away. He'd went just an hour earlier to check on his daughter only to find them dead and her gone. The only reason why they didn't suspect Jessie was because there were no weapons of any kind in the house and the fact that there had been an apparent struggle. They concluded that she had been kidnapped though they did not have any leads as to why she was kidnapped, or who did it. Mr. Gibson now stalked around the buildings, shot gun in hand, looking for any type of clue on his own. Just then, a very familiar Mustang came down the road and pulled into Jessie's driveway. With a hard and determined look in his eye, he stalked towards it, gun held at the ready.

"Where the hell is my daughter, Sands is it?" Gibson snarled as Sands stepped out of the car.

Sands, always prepared and out of habit, pulled his own gun as well.. "A. You'd be wise to put the gun down, Mr. Gibson before something happens you will regret.. and B. I don't know what the f**k you're talking about. Where is Jessie?"

Mr. Gibson could see the seriousness in the man's stance and lowered his gun to where the barrel pointed harmlessly at the ground. When Sands didn't put his away immediately, he then lay it on the ground. It was then that Sands lowered his own weapon. He didn't really want to kill Jessie's dad. "Where is she?" Sands asked again.

"Missing.."Gibson stated quietly.."Someone took her and I don't know who. She was getting ready to be married to Blaine at my insistence. I thought you had come to get her in order to stop it.."

"You were going to force her to marry that guy?" Sands rolled his eyes.." Why? So you could pay off your gambling debts to Markham?"

"How do you know about that?" Gibson asked, wide eyed.

"Never fuckin mind HOW I know, just know that I do know, savvy? I think that very thing may be why your daughter is now missing and if it wasn't for the fact that you are her father, I'd shoot you myself."

"How do you know Markham has anything to do with it?"

"As I said, never fuckin mind how I know.."

And with that, Sands stalked off in the direction of Jessie's cottage. Methodically, he searched every inch of the cottage, looking for clues as to who may have taken her or where. Sighing, and empty handed, he stalked back towards the front door and just as he was getting ready to walk out of it, he spied something just under the edge of the rug in front of it. Grabbing a tissue from the box on the nearby table, he bent over and gingerly picked it up and examined it. It was a book of matches and on the cover were the words: Harrah's Casino, Reno, Nevada. He cursed and then wrapped the thing in the tissue and went back out to his car and sped up the road, without another word to Mr. Gibson.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shooting Star Casino  
4:00 PM

Sands sat in his car in a parking lot about a block from the casino. Laptop open, he was researching Harrah's casino in Reno, Nevada, only to find out it was run by some Native Americans out there, but try as he might, he could not find out any thing about its ownership. Frustrated, he stepped out of the car and walked the block down to where the Shooting Star was located. It was early in the evening, so the place was closed. Staying close to the wall and in the shadows, he made his way back to the back of the building and looked for the "hidden" back door that he'd left out of last time. Putting the silencer on his gun as soon as he spotted it, he shot the card lock open and stepped inside, gun at the ready. He had no idea what to expect as he quietly moved down the staircase that lead to the basement where Markham conducted his business. He shot the next lock open and stepped into the show room area, on the look out for anything. The place looked as if it had been cleaned out. The room where the women were kept, was empty of all clothes, makeup, anything to indicate that anyone had been there. He walked further in and saw that the bar and the lounge had been stripped bare. Looked as if Markham had moved operation.. "Son of a bitch.." he muttered to himself. No telling where Markham had moved the operation to. He frowned and made his way back up the steps and outside. Just as he came out the door, his cell phone rang.

"Yeah, talk to me".. He answered it as he walked briskly the block back to his car.

"Sands..Milano here.."

"Joe?"

"Yeah.. listen we got some new information today. We got word that Markham has skipped out of Amarillo and moved operation to Reno, Nevada.."

"Yeah, no s**t.. I just came from doing some recon there.. place is cleaned out..any idea where he's set up?"

"Not yet, but we also got a tip that he recently, as in within the last year, acquired a casino there called Harrah's. With the pattern of things in Amarillo, I'd say there would be a good place to start.."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah..ok,listen..I am going to get on a plane ASAP for Reno, but I'll need backup cause Markham is going down this time, no more fucking around. Send Terry and Lance..I don't need any rookies on this, savvy?" Terry and Lance Masters were colleagues and friends of his from his Academy days and he knew they'd be perfect to get the job done.

"They'll meet you at the airport.." Joe replied and they hung up.

Sands put in a call to the airport as soon as he got to his hotel room. As he packed, his thoughts wandered to Jessie. He missed her. He cursed himself every chance he got for not staying with her the night before. If he hadn't had to do that all too necessary recon work maybe she would still be here in his arms where she was safe. He sure as hell knew she wouldn't be married to Blaine, he'd have seen to it that she got out of could only hope that not only could he finish the job, but that he could find her. He was almost positive that when he found Markham, he would find hoped she wouldn't be dead by the time he did, if he did, No, he couldn't say that. He had to find her and God help Markham if she had one hair harmed.

Harrah's Hotel and Casino  
Reno, Nevada

Sanders Markham sat in his office in deep thought when his cell phone rang. Lighting himself a cigar, he answered it.

"Markham here.."

"We got her boss, had to kill a couple people, but we got her. We're on the plane now and they said we should be landing in about an hour..You didn't tell us that little girl was such a spitfire, she fought us til I had to knock her out with my fist. Then-"

"Alright, yeah, well you know what to do as soon as the plane lands. There'll be a car waiting on the runway for you. Bring her here and put her in one of the suites on the top floor of the hotel.."

"But why isn't she going down with the rest of the women, Boss? Isn't she meant to be sold? I thought-"

"You ask too many damn questions! Right now, she isn't going to be sold, unless dire consequences occur, and likely they will. For now just do as I say.."

"So she isn't to be used either? Damn, and I thought I might get a taste of her..what do we do if she doesn't behave herself?"

"I'll leave all of that up to you. As I said before, I look for her to need to be put with the other women in a couple days if her father doesn't pay up."

An hour later...

The plane touched down and Jessie was barely able to walk from the plane to the waiting car. Her head was still spinning from the one man's fist, which had been used on her more than once to render her unconscious when she began to fight, She was lucky her jaw wasn't broken. Finally, when they''d gotten her on the plane, they'd knocked her out with some kind of drug and it had just worn off. Still she was groggy. Her head hurt from the drug and from being hit, He arm hurt from it being twisted and she felt lucky it wasn't broken. Her stomach hurt because she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Most of all though, her heart hurt because she missed Sands. She didn't know who had her or why or where she was,all she knew was that she was in a hell of a lot of pain and wondered if she'd make it out of this alive and if she'd ever see Sands..or her Daddy ever again. She half stumbled, half tripped as they practically dragged her to the waiting car and pushed her into the back seat and got in with her, one on each side. She was afraid to speak, for risk of getting hurt again. She began to cry, she couldn't help it.

"What're you crying for,woman?" the one man asked as if he shouldn't already know why.

"I...I am hungry and thirsty. I haven't eaten since way early this morning.." she answered though her tears.

"We'll feed you when we get where we're going..for now, drink this.." he tossed her a bottled water, then laughed because she had her hands tied. Jessie looked at him with a look that would've killed him on the spot if it could have. The other man opened the bottle and pretty much poured it down her throat, nearly choking her, but Jessie was too thirsty to care, though she coughed and sputtered. She wanted to fight back and escape this hell, but they were big men and easily towered over her.

Awhile later, they finally made it to the hotel and dragged her in through a back entrance and up to the top floor where they stashed her in one of the suites. Jessie ate like she hadn't in days when they finally let her. They locked her in the bedroom and only then did they untie her hands, and then left to go in the sitting room to guard her. Jessie dragged herself to the bathroom and took a shower, wincing in pain at the bruises along her jaw line and her arms and even her breasts where they had pinched them. One man, however, still had a swollen lip where she'd bitten it when he tried to force a kiss on her. When she finished her shower, she put on the robe provided and sank down onto the bed and cried herself to sleep with Sands' name on her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harrah's Hotel and Casino  
Reno, Nevada  
11:00 PM

The lights and neon signs of Reno flashed and danced as Sands drove onto the strip with Terry and Lance. He had only landed and met them at the airport about half an hour ago. They looked around at the different hotels, trying to decide which one would be best to stay in, but, as they saw Harrah's in their sights,they noticed it had its own hotel. Terry and Lance both looked at Sands...

"We set up shop right under their noses.." Sands nodded as he pulled into the hotel's parking lot. They went in an quickly booked two rooms, with Sands staying alone, and then went through the breeze way to the casino..

"Terry,keep a look out for Markham..that's all we want to do for now, I am going to plant a bug on the office phone and look around a little, Lance, you come with me and keep watch while I do it, back me up if you need to, savvy?"

About that time, Markham appeared out of the office door and turned towards the casino's front doors.. "Bingo, Sands.." He said, nodding in that direction.

Sands looked up.."Ah, good..keep on him, Terry.. Lance,let's go.."

Sands and Lance made their way to the office and Lance stood watch while Sands quietly stepped inside and locked the door behind him. He quickly put the tap on the phone and then paused when he saw what was on the computer screen. It was statistics for a woman, apparently one of the women Markham had lured. He scrolled through at least eleven more, a dozen in all. "s**t..." he mumbled to himself. Not much time, but this was valuable evidence. He looked out the door window to make sure Lance was still on post and then quickly downloaded every thing onto a disc. Ten minutes later, he stepped out of the office and back out into the casino.

"What'd you find?" Lance asked when they were sufficiently away from the office and in a somewhat quiet corner near a few slot machines.

"I planted the bug, then happened to look at the computer screen. Either that fucker is very naive, or very brave. Because what I found, is some vital evidence. In fact, enough evidence to bust him right now. On the disc in my pocket, there are the stats and photos of twelve women, apparently ones he has stashed somewhere to be part of his little trafficking scheme.."

Lance nodded as they walked on. About that time, Sands' cell phone rang..

"Yeah, you got me..." He answered it.

"Hey..Terry here, listen man, I got some unbelievable s**t here! I followed that Markham man outside and he led me to the hotel, this one that we are staying in. I followed him on and he went down to the very last floor of the place and disappeared into a door. Ten minutes later he came back out, I hid the whole time. After he got back on the elevator, I went to the door and shot it open. Man... there's about twelve women down there, being held captive and what looks like a room with chairs and a huge picture window. I am guessing that's where he deals in his trafficking. Oh, and both guards are dead for pulling their guns on me and firing at me. I dragged their bodies over into a dark corner and I am on my way back.."

Sands chuckled.." Ok, meet us back at the hotel, we'll talk about this in my suite.."

They congregated in Sands' suite and decided as they talked that it was too late to do anything tonight since they all were tired. Tomorrow night would be the night they'd storm the place and bust Markham.

Jessie awakened to the feel of someone touching her, as her eyes opened they widened in fear.

"D-Don't touch me...don't hurt me again...please.." She whispered, instantly frightened.

"Then give me a little kiss, Miss Gibson, and don't bite this time.." And with that, the man forced a hard kiss upon her, bruising her lips and groping her roughly. Jessie struggled against him, and when she could tear her mouth from his, cried out. ."STOOOOPPPP..please!"

"You think what I am doing is bad?' he sneered, "I'm only giving you a little taste. Your new owner will probably be worse on you until you're properly trained.."

"Owner...trained...what?" Jessie looked at him fearfully, afraid of the answer.

"Exactly, little girl. If your Daddy don't pay up, you get shipped off to some foreign country as a sex slave and Markham gets his money anyway.."

Jessie opened her mouth to scream, but a hand over it silenced her.. "None of that you little slut..else I'll gag you with something else so all you can do is moan.." He thrust his hips at her to punctuate his meaning. Jessie nearly gagged at the thought.."now, eat this food I brought you and go take a shower. Never know when the Boss might come to see his property.."

"I'm no one's property!"Jessie spat out in a sudden surge of bravery. The man's heavy hand came across her face and her head snapped back from the force of it. Blood flew from her already split once lip again. Then he groped her hard, bruising her tender flesh even more. "I...I swear if I survive this, I am going to kill you!" Jessie sputtered.

"Haha..don't make me laugh, little girl! You'll be on a plane to the Middle East before the week's out..."

"But what will the Boss say about your mistreating his property? Surely I won't bring much money all beat up.."

"The Boss said to do whatever I had to to subdue you until the time comes. Some of his buyers don't care what the girl looks like so long as she behaves.."

Jessie hung her head. tears coming to her eyes. She began to slowly eat the food given her. Now she knew why she'd been kidnapped and it made her even sadder. Worse than that, there was no one to help her. She got up gingerly and walked stiffly towards the bathroom for her shower, her body racking with pain. When she was finished, she once again put on the robe, which was all she had to wear, and curled up in a ball in the center of the bed, shaking and crying.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harrah's Hotel and Casino  
8:00PM the next night...

Sands watched cautiously as he stood by a Black Jack table, pretending to be interested in watching the game. Terry and Lance were at other posts, on the lookout as well. Markham had went into his office and had yet to come out of it. Lance was stationed at the entrance to the casino, Terry stationed down on the bottom floor of the hotel, where he had discovered the operation. In case Sands or Lance missed seeing Markham leave, Terry would alert them if he came that way. It seemed like the longest time ever, just waiting. Waiting was always the hardest part on any bust. Just that moment, Markham walked out of his office and Sands spotted him. He walked towards the front entrance, and Lance nodded to Sands. They stayed at their posts, waiting for Terry to call and let them know if he had indeed went down there. Ten minutes later, Sands' cell phone rang..

"Talk to me.." he answered.

"He just went through the door, man.. should I go in, or wait?" Terry informed him.

"Wait, we will be there just as soon as we can.." and with that he hung up.

Sands put in a call to the four other Agents who had flown in that morning and were awaiting instructions from him at another hotel. Within minutes, all of them were there in front of the hotel.

"Ok, this is it...no more fucking around. We go in and bust this operation all to hell. There are innocent women being held captive down there though ,so try your damnedest to keep them alive, savvy? Let's go..."

The seven agents moved stealthily through the hotel's entrance, fanning out so as to not draw attention to themselves. It wouldn't do to stay in a close knit group until they needed to. They moved to the elevators, three in total, and each one held a couple agents as they went down, slowly, to the very bowels of the hotel...

Somewhere in a suite on the top floor...

Jessie wondered why she wasn't dead yet. Her body was in pain, her heart was in pain and she was nearly ready to beg for death, or if she could get to a gun, take care of the matter herself. The one man came in there to torment her regularly. Came in there with his bruising kisses and hard hands and the bruises on her body told the tale. How she wished Sands were here to take care of them and take away her pain. He'd been on her mind constantly and that, she was sure, why she kept enduring the hell she was in. She could only walk stiffly now, her body hurt so bad. She dragged herself back from the bathroom shower to the bed and lay there as quietly as possible, so as to not draw attention to herself. Then she thought about her Daddy. As much as she loved him, she was in this hell because of him, because he apparently owed her captor alot of money. She'd not had the chance yet to meet "The Boss" that her tormentor kept referring to. The other man who had captured her with him, simply just kept watch and guard. He never laid a hand on Jessie, but he laughed when the other man did. She hoped she never got the chance. She could only pray that somehow, some way, she'd escape this before they could do what it was they ultimately had planned for her. She only hoped her father would some how go on and pay the man so she could be set free.

9:00 PM  
Harrah's Hotel Basement

"Ok, bring them in.."Markham alerted the men in the back. Several buyers sat in the show room, drinks in hand, settled and comfortable, and waiting to see what Markham had for them. Just as the first woman was about to move behind the window, all hell broke loose..

"FREEZE, FUCKMOOKS!" Came a shout and within seconds, seven CIA agents had them surrounded. Several men came from the back area, guns waving in the air. Sands took no chances. First one to pop a bullet, went down, bullet to the forehead. The buyers themselves pulled guns too and the battle was on...

"Lance, go get those women the hell out of here!" Sands shouted over his shoulder as another one went down by way of his marksman shot. Lance and Terry both ran back to where the now terrified women were and saw that they had two men still guarding them. They drew on Lance and Terry, and both of them died. The women were screaming, crying, all dressed in nearly nothing, but there was no time to dress them properly. They led them out, keeping them as far away from the fight as possible. The women screamed as shot rang out all over and bullets flew. Within minutes, Lance, Terry and all twelve women were on an elevator up to the top floor where they'd keep them until the bust was over.

Sands and the other agents fought until there was no one left but Markham and one other of his cohorts. Markham aimed at Sands, but before he could fire, Sands took him down, bullet to the brain. The one man left, decided to make a run for it and one of the other agents followed. Sands cursed and made a call for a cleanup crew on his cell.

2 hours later..

The last police car pulled away along with the ambulances carrying both dead bodies and the captive women to hospital to be checked over. The women had made it out alive and had been held in Lance and Terry's suite while the bust went on. Markham was dead and the bust was over with, the operation halted. Sands now stood in his own suite, packing up equipment and belongings to get ready to leave. He'd thought that when he found Markham, he'd find Jessie, but he hadn't been that lucky. With his luck, she was already on a plane to god knew where. He'd simply go to back to Texas, tell her Daddy what his gambling problem had caused, and then shoot him himself for causing it. It was when he'd put the last gun in his bag, that he heard a distant and very familiar voice scream... PLEASE, NO, PLEEAAASE.."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sands froze momentarily in disbelief. He walked quickly out the door of his suite and was quickly greeted by Terry and Lance who were getting ready to leave as well. Both were curious as to the confused look on their friend's face..

"Sands..something wrong, man?" Terry asked.

"I'm not sure...thought I heard.. did you two hear a woman scream just now?" He asked them..

"No-"

About that time another scream came through the next door to the right of the suite Sands had just walked out of.. "PLEAAASE...STOP..you're HURTING me!"

"Oh, s**t..!" Sands exclaimed and said nothing else. Not even looking at Terry or Lance, he pulled his gun from his waist and immediately shot the lock open on the door.. "JESSIE!" He shouted as soon as he was able to open it.

Terry and Lance looked at him like he'd lost his mind, but followed in case he needed help. He could hear her screaming, so help him. The man sitting in the sitting room keeping watch immediately pointed a gun in their direction.. "Who the f**k are you people?"

"You've got Jessie, you fucker, and I want her.. where is she?" Sands asked menacingly with hell in his eyes as he pointed his gun at the man's head.

"She's gone.. Markham sent her away..." The man sneered.

"Markham's dead, fuckmook! He won't be sending anyone else anywhere! Now, I heard her scream..where the f**k is she?"

Jessie was barely able to focus, she was barely conscious, yet she heard a voice, a voice screaming her name. The voice she'd wanted to hear since she'd been brought here. With every ounce of energy she had left, she screamed in a raspy voice.. "SANDS..HELP!"

"You useless piece of s**t..." Sands snarled as he heard her scream again. As he moved towards the door he heard it coming from, a bullet whizzed by his head. Just a brief turn and quick aim and the man's head snapped back from the force of a bullet between his eyes.

The three agents advanced towards the door to the bedroom, guns held at the ready. Sands once again shot the lock open and barged in. The scene he saw before his eyes nearly made him sick, and that wasn't a normal occurrence for someone like him, seeing what he'd seen in the past. The bed was disheveled and there was blood on the sheets. Jessie was lying there in a crumpled heap, wearing only a robe, that was also covered in blood. Crouched over her was another man and he appeared to be trying to pull her legs apart. Sands could see his pants were open, knew what it was he had in mind. Jessie's screams were now mere whimpers as she began to struggle weakly

"Get the HELL off of her.." Sands yelled as he advanced on the man. Usually, he would've just shot the guy and not bothered to even look him in the face. But no, he wanted this fucker to know exactly who was going to kill him. Then man turned, got off the bed quickly and within seconds had his own gun drawn. Sands growled as he and the other man squared off.

"The Boss ain't going to let you get away with this..." The man said as Sands advanced on him.

"The fuckin' Boss is dead, fuckmook...and now..so are you.." and with a smirk and then clenched teeth, Sands let loose, shooting the man twice in the head.

Thinking of nothing else, Sands tossed his gun to the floor and moved towards Jessie. Lance quickly grabbed the gun and put in a call on his cell phone. With every maddening step towards her, Sands could only hope she wasn't dead from the blood he was seeing. He moved gingerly to the bed where she lay and when he touched her shoulder, she screamed and jumped, arms flailing, almost getting him in the jaw before he could pull her into his arms..

"Jessie...shhh..shhh..no sweets, its me, Its Sands...calm down, honey.." He tried to sooth her as she went into hysterics before his eyes.

"NOOOO..stop...don't...hurt...STOP..lemme goooo..." She screamed as she tried to fight her way out of his arms, eyes closed and hysterical, but he held her close so she couldn't fight.

Needing to calm her down, but not wanting to slap her, Sands shook her hard.. "Jessie...honey, snap out of it..he can't hurt you..he's gone.."

In the midst of the hard shake back to reality, her eyes snapped open, and she saw not the eyes of her tormentor, but the eyes of someone who'd never hurt her.. "Sands.." she weakly choked out, falling limply against his chest, with hard, racking sobs shaking her body.

"Jesus..what the hell did he do to you?" Sands choked out as he held her to him. He looked over at Lance and Terry who had been standing near the door, silent.. About that time, the police and the clean up crew barged into the suite, making Jessie jump and scream again. Sands still continued to hold on to her even as he gave his statements and then only let her go long enough to allow pictures of her injuries to be taken. Jessie was barely able to tell anyone what had happened, but managed to get out the words that she was hurting. Paramedics checked her over, despite her reluctance at wanting them to even touch her. None of her injuries were serious, but they still cleaned them up and wrapped up her twisted arm. Sands stood guard over her,almost feeling sick again as he saw the many bruises on her body and the cut on her lip. He sighed in relief at the fact that she hadn't been raped. No, he had stopped that. When they finally finished, he gingerly picked her up and took her out of there, without a word to anyone, straight down to his car. Terry and Lance grabbed his bags and followed silently.

An hour later...

Sands didn't stop driving until he was away from the main strip in Reno. Jessie lay silently in the back seat of his car, apparently asleep from the pain medication given to her by the and Terry had been on the next plane out of Nevada. He knew he had to take Jessie back to Texas to face her father, though it crossed his mind to just let him think she was gone and never take her back. He pulled into a small roadside Motel 6 and quickly went in to rent a room, then back to the car to park it near the door to the room. He gently picked up Jessie and took her into the room and lay her down on the bed. She slightly came awake with a low moan of pain. Sands winced and cursed softly as he removed the bloody, dirty robe she had on and sucked in his breath at the full sight of her injuries. Cursed when he saw the bruises on her soft breasts and along her ribs and on her thighs. At that moment, if he could've killed that bastard all over again, he gladly would have. He threw the robe in the nearest trash and rummaged through his bags until he found one of his old t shirts and gently pulled it over her head and down her body. She still jumped when he touched her and he wondered if she'd want a man to touch her ever again after what she'd been through. At that moment though, all he wanted to do was make love to her and take away the pain. It was going to be hard not to touch her until she was ready. He stroked her hair gently back out of her face, kissed her forehead softly and stood up, walking off to go sit and watch TV and let her sleep.

Sands woke up abruptly to the sound of whimpers and cries and finally a loud crying out of his name. He'd apparently dozed off in front of the TV. He jumped up quickly and ran over to the bed where Jessie lay, tossing and turning, crying out and whimpering. He immediately sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms..

"Jessie..wake up sweets...come on..." He said, trying to bring her out of the nightmare. Jessie's eyes snapped open and immediately she buried her face in his neck, racking sobs shaking her. "Oh, Jesus..."Sands choked out.

He held her until she quieted, her breathing coming in quiet gasps as she sagged limply against him. He lay her back down and helped her get comfortable and sat there until her eyes closed again. Just as he made a move to get up, he heard her quiet voice.."Sands...please...don't...leave.. hold me...please.." she pleaded.

Sands sighed and stood up, stripping down to his boxers and then pulled back the covers and slid into bed with her, pulling her close back against him and wrapping her protectively in strong arms. "No one's ever going to hurt you again, baby girl, I love you so much..." He whispered with a soft kiss to her neck. He had no idea if she had heard it or not, but he'd certainly meant it. Just holding her like this instead of loving her like he really wanted to, was going to be harder than he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

2 Days Later...

Sands sighed as he pulled back into the motel parking lot. They'd been there for two days and Jessie was still nervous to let him touch her other than to hold her. He wondered if she'd ever let him touch her ever again. She kept having night mares every time she fell asleep and he found that the only time she didn't was when he held her. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to fix things, but he would figure out something. He walked into the room with the pizza, beer and sodas and another bag of stuff he'd picked up and spied Jessie stretched out on the bed on her stomach, in just his old tee shirt, watching TV. He had to bite his lip at the sudden extra tightness in his jeans. The bruises on her body were starting to fade and now she could move without wincing every time she did. For the last two days, all he'd done was hold her when she needed it and otherwise make sure she was taken care of. It was getting harder and harder to not want to touch her.

"Hey, babe..got pizza for you, but no beer til you're off those pain pills. Got soda instead.." He called to her with a grin.

Jessie looked up and smiled. He'd been so good to her these last couple days. So patient and sweet as he held her when she needed him to. She sighed and bit her lip. She wanted him so badly, but he seemed hesitant to touch her. Perhaps she was sending him signals that she wasn't ready for him to and that was why he didn't. It was true she was a little afraid to be touched like that after getting nearly raped, and it frustrated her. Why couldn't she just relax and let him touch her? After all, it hadn't been him that hurt her. No, she'd only ever found pleasure at his touch.

"Well bring it on over here then, honeybuns..I'm hungry..." She said with a giggle as she slid over to make room on the bed for him. Sands had to chuckle ..she'd never called him that was starting to sound like her old self and that was a good sign. He sat the pizza box between them and stripped down to his boxers and settled on to the bed lying on his bit her lip and almost groaned out loud at the sight of opened a beer for himself and handed her an opened soda. They watched TV as they ate. Sands watched her and she grinned when she caught his eye. Jesus he was so sexy and she suddenly felt desire well up in her again. She bit her lip and put the pizza box in the chair next to the bed. Just then an old horror movie started and she giggled nervously..

"Uh, I'm not much on horror movies.."

"Aw, come on, sweetcheeks, this is Halloween , it's classic!" He answered with a mock pout... "Come on, I won't let anything hurt you..." And with that he moved to the head of the bed, pulling her along with him and they lounged against the pillows, her head laying against his shoulder. He reached over and flipped off the light, plunging the room into darkness but for the light of the TV..

"Sands..." she said nervously.

"Shh, its just a movie, sweets, it can't get you..now come here.." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close to his side, hand resting on her hip. Jessie sighed and lay her head on his chest and casually threw an arm over his stomach. Feeling him against her like that was only making her want him worse. Sands grinned as he kissed the top of her head. They watched the movie in silence except for the occasional gasp from Jessie when she would hide her eyes against his chest as Michael Myers did horrible things to people on screen. Sands was engrossed, absently stroking and squeezing the hip under his hand and smiled when he suddenly realized Jessie was unconsciously stroking her hand over his stomach, just above the waistband of his boxers. His cock swelled immediately at the tantalizing touch. He didn't let on though, he just let her touch him as she would, whether she realized or not. Just then, a dead body fell from the ceiling as Jamie Lee Curtis was running and she let out a blood curdling scream, making Jessie jump and scream in the process and bury her face in Sands' neck. He chuckled..

"Its ok, babe..you can look now.."

"No way...uh..uh..." she said, voice muffled against his neck. Her nose buried against his neck, she almost moaned at how good he smelled and couldn't resist a light kiss to his neck, then a nuzzle.

Sands sucked in his breath and shuddered a little.."Jessie, you're..."

She looked up at him then and he could see the blatant desire in her eyes. He said nothing, just kissed her lips gently, lightly letting his tongue play against them. "Mm..." came from her as she parted her lips for his sensually invading tongue to caress and swirl. Sands kept the kiss slow and sensual, not wanting to startle her, as he pulled her fully against him, hand stroking her thigh.

She wanted him as badly as he wanted her, and he looked for the signs in her face that would tell him it really was okay to touch her. Jessie pressed her lips to his again, and he had his answer. She whimpered softly as his tongue swept hotly into her mouth again, as his hand slid up under the tee shirt she wore. She was bare under it and it was all he could do to not just rip it off her. But no, he had to take it easy this time. He gently squeezed her bare bottom as he kissed deeper, making her jump a little and gasp against his lips.. "Easy, sweet thing, relax..." he whispered against her lips. Slowly, his hands wandered up her body, taking the shirt with them until it was bunched just above her breasts and all the time, his hot mouth kissed and lightly sucked at her neck. She mewled softly when his hands found her breasts and squeezed , his thumbs flicking over her nipples. Jessie bit her lip and willed herself to relax as she began to caress and stroke at his chest, fingers rubbing lightly over his nipples and further down, finger tracing the trail leading to his desire for her.

"Oh Jesus, woman..." He choked out as he lightly nipped her neck. With smoky eyes he looked at her, then pulled the tee shirt over her head. His head dipped to swirl his tongue over a nipple and Jessie cried out softly, arching against him. He was slowly winning her over from the pain of what she'd endured, winning her over to a place of pleasure. Her back arched, her head went back as he tasted her breasts as if he couldn't get enough of them. She moaned then, a strangled.. "Ohh..god..." and he knew then and there that she was his. He grinned to himself as his tongue slid down over her belly, light, soft flicks, kissing her right below her navel. Jessie bit her lip and began to writhe as his hot mouth kissed her hips, then her thighs.. "G-god...Sands..." she choked out.

"Yes, thats my girl, I want to hear it, Jessie, I wanna know how good it feels..." Then with the flat of his tongue, he gave her now soaked heat a long sweeping lick. Jessie's hips went up and she cried out, almost coming from just that. He chuckled softly against her, then flicked ever so gently, then harder, as she writhed under him. Sands thought he'd explode just from hearing her moans and cries, but was thankful he managed not to. His tongue began to flick at her clit then, as he sucked it gently between his lips, while a finger lightly rubbed against her opening before sliding just the tip in. SHe gasped and jumped a little.. 'Easy, sweetness...easy..." He whispered, then increased the pressure of his tongue and lips on her clit as his finger slid home and began to pump slowly. Jessie began to rock her hips against his mouth and finger..she couldn't help it. Every bit of what he was doing to her was driving her blissfully right to the edge. Sands felt her clench around his finger and pumped a little harder, still keeping pressure on her clit with tongue and lips and then finally.. she thrashed with a wailing moan, as she exploded in pleasure.

Sands wasn't sure how much longer he could go without burying himself inside her throbbing heat. He knew she was ready for him, more than ready. He wriggled out of his boxers, then kissed and caressed his way back up her body, making her mewl and tangle her fingers in his hair, body arching against his. He slowly settled between her thighs, making sure she felt him against her, so hot, so throbbing hard and so ready to give her what she needed. For a fleeting moment, Jessie remembered what had almost happened to her and tensed a little when she felt him at her entrance. Sands saw the fleeting pass of fear in her eyes.. "Jessie, look at me, sweets..shhhh.." She kept her eyes glued to his smoky, dark ones as he entered her as slowly as possible, taking himself to the hilt inside her velvet heat. "Jesus, yes, so tight..." he gritted out, nearly spilling just from being inside her. He shuddered a little with the effort not to move until she was ready for him to. Jessie leaned up and fused her mouth to his and then arched her hips up against his, her legs going around his waist. That was all the answer he needed. He began moving slowly, deep, slow thrusts as he made sweet love to her, Jessie cried out with each one, and when her hips began to move with his, he nearly lost control. "God, Sands...oh...god...don't...stop..." she got out between moans as he began to thrust deeper, a little more forcefully. Jessie than attacked his neck, lightly sucking and licking at it before moving on to his chest. Head thrown back, he moaned and thrust deeper still, finding that special spot inside and hitting it perfectly. Jessie wailed, her body arching hard against his, a throaty moan coming from her as she clenched hard on him, her orgasm making her shudder. Sands rammed hard now against her heat, thrusts powerful and fierce, sweat pouring from him, moans coming from his lips. The sight of him above her like that made Jessie clench again as another wave hit her. That was all it took. Sands shuddered against her... "Oh christ Jessie, oh god...baby..." as he spilled deep within her.

He stayed above her for a second, then collapsed on his back beside her, gasping for breath. Jessie moaned softly, panting, eyes closed. When he could finally move, he gathered her into his arms and found her lips in a passionate, devouring kiss, making her press her body hard to his, kissing him back just as hotly. When the kiss broke, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and just held her as if she'd be gone any second. Jessie softly kissed his chest and laid there in his arms. Both of them still shuddered a little every now and again as aftershocks raced through them. Sands smiled as he kissed the top of her head. He'd conquered her pain and took it away, just as he had intended, and be damned if anyone else would ever hurt her like that again. Jessie closed her eyes as she settled further into his arms, feeling safe in them. It wasn't long before the exhausted lovers allowed sleep to claim them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dallas, Texas  
5:00 PM  
2 days later

Jessie was feeling happy, but also a little anxious as she and Sands stepped off the plane. She'd seen more in her somewhat innocent life in the last 4 days then she figured she ever would. She guessed it was a good thing that she'd been half unconscious and in a state of hysteria, because she remembered nothing of Sands shooting her tormentor, nor seeing the dead bodies lying in the floor after her rescue. Sands had told her it was a good thing, that he didn't want her seeing it, or even to remember it. All she cared to remember anyway, was the time she spent in his arms. They were back in Texas, far away from Reno and her place of torment. Still she was a little nervous about going back home. Who knew what her father had in store for her when she returned. She hoped and prayed that he'd not only be relieved and happy that she was alive and well, but that he'd also realize that it was because of Sands that she was, and accept the fact that he was who she loved.

Sands wrapped a protective arm about her shoulders as they walked towards his old, faithful Mustang. As he glanced at her briefly, he didn't miss the slightly nervous look upon her pretty face..

"Jessie, you ok, sweets?"

"What? Oh, yeah, fine..just a little nervous to be going home is all.." she answered with a nervous smile.

Sands put his bags and the bags of her clothes they'd recently shopped for into the trunk and then they got in the car. But before they took off, he stopped and turned to her..

"Sweets, look at me.." He said, taking her chin in his fingers. She raised her eyes to look into his.. "Don't be nervous about this, it's gonna be okay and I'll be right there beside you.."

She nodded.."I know..."

"Good.." and with that he lightly kissed her and then they took off for Amarillo.

Jessie glanced at him as they rode along the highway.."Sands...why did you tell me that it's a good thing I don't really remember what happened the other day when you found me? I do remember pieces, the more I think about it. I kept hearing a lot of yelling and gunshots and that guy was on me..was he going to rape me? Next thing I remembered, I was being checked over by the EMT's, and then I went to sleep again. "

Sands sighed.. "I just didn't want you to see that side of me Jessie. Yes, I was doing it for you, but you have to understand that I had just come from busting the guy that was at the head of it all. I was not in 'nice guy' mode and trust me, you don't want to see me that way...but in answer to your question, yes...he was going to try to rape you. Might have even succeeded if I hadn't busted in there when I did."

"Then you stopped him...and he pulled a gun on you...I barely saw it before I lost consciousness again.."

"Yeah...I stopped him...and yes he is dead because of it.." Sands said solemnly.

Jessie grinned and leaned over to kiss his cheek.."Thanks, baby..."

"Jessie, I just don't understand you, babe.."He said with a chuckle.."Most women would be scared shitless of me if they knew half of the stuff I've seen and done where my job and even my life is concerned.."

"I'm not most women.." she answered, looking at him as he stopped at a stop light.

He gave her a grin and wink before taking off again. "So I am beginning to see.."

Sliver Moon Ranch  
7:00 PM

Stick to your guns  
Ain't nobody gonna hurt you, baby  
You can go for the trigger  
But only if you have to  
Aim from the heart  
Some will love and some will curse you, baby  
And you can go to war  
But only if you have to  
It's only if you have to

Bon Jovi wailed through the old Mustang's speakers as they turned down onto the dirt road and towards Jessie's cottage. Bo ran beside the car, barking, which alerted anyone who happened to be around. Almost before they could park and get out of the car, Richard Gibson was stalking towards it, with a scowl on his face and a shotgun in his hand. Jessie and Sands stepped out of the car, him with his hand cautiously near the concealed gun at his waist. They met half way between the barn and Jessie's cottage. Blaine came up beside Mr. Gibson and Jessie looked around at everyone anxiously. Sands immediately put a protective arm around her shoulder..

"Get your cotton-pickin' hands off my daughter!" Gibson said with out preamble.

"Oh, Daddy stop it.."Jessie glared,"Is that any way to talk to the man who saved my life?"

"Saved your life, huh? I don't believe it.." Her father shot a dagger look at Sands.

Sands smirked and chuckled evilly.."Remember how I told you that I knew your buddy Markham had Jessie? I got her away from him, before anything bad happened to her.. . You should be thanking me for saving your daughter's life,fuckmook, because after all, YOU are responsible for the hell she went through!"

Before Mr. Gibson could retort, a black Cadillac pulled up at the main house, making him smile and Jessie's eyes widen in fear.." Well, just in time. I saw you pull up and figured I'd get Buck to put in a call to old Preacher McDaniel. That's him now. Looks like you'll be getting married to Blaine after all, little girl.. right now! Now, Mr. Sands, if you'll so kindly-"

"Daddy! I told you I won't marry Blaine!" Jessie cut in.

"You will, little girl.."

Jessie bit her lip and said the first thing that came to her mind.."A-and what's further more, I can't..."she looked from her father to Sands and back again, then raised her chin.."I can't cause you see, Daddy, I'm expecting...and its Sands' baby.."

If it were possible to be knocked over with a feather, Sands would have accomplished it then and there. He looked at Jessie wide eyed, jaw hanging open,and in total disbelief..

"It's true..." Jessie said as she looked at Sands, then at her father, Blaine, the preacher and everyone else.

"Uhhh..ok.." Was all Sands could get out at the moment.

Richard Gibson's face turned as red as a beet as he jerked his daughter from Sands' grasp and raised his shot gun.. "You'll still marry Blaine, little girl, I don't give a good damn who the hell the father is. We'll just let everyone think its Blaine's. You, Mr. Sands, since you seem to be so fond of Jessie here, can give her away"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me.." Sands answered with an unbelieving laugh.

Gibson pointed the shot gun and Jessie and him.. "I am dead serious, now go on, give her to Blaine...as it should be.." Then he nodded to the preacher.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" He asked as Blaine came up to stand on Jessie's other side.

Sands hesitated for a mere minute, looking at Jessie, who looked about ready to cry. ,,"I-"

"D-Daddy..hold off a few minutes, I'm gonna be sick!" Jessie suddenly blurted out, then clamped a hand over her mouth and gagged.

Before anyone could protest, she headed off towards the cottage and ran inside. 'Ok, Jessie, girl, you better think fast!' she thought to herself. She ran into the bathroom and opened the window, thanking God it was at ground level. She shimmied through it and quickly ran around the side of the cottage. She bit her lip and then quickly ran to his car, which was right in her driveway. Thanking God again that the top was down, she sneaked into the backseat and lay down in the floorboard, covering herself with the blanket he kept back there. No one had seen her. No one knew she was in there, not even Sands. Knowing it would be awhile before she decided to reveal herself, she dozed off to sleep.

Everyone waited, but Jessie seemed to be taking forever. Sands was already frustrated and this was not helping. He could see her Daddy red faced and about to cuss.. Finally, he just began to chuckle, then laughed out loud, shaking his head.. "Man, you people are fucking crazy, I'm out of here.." And stalked off to his car. He hadn't wanted to leave Jessie, but it looked as if he had no choice.

Sands drove along the highway, but not so deep in thought that he wasn't paying attention. Jessie was pregnant, pregnant for god's sake and the baby was his! A father was something he'd never set out to be, wasn't sure he'd even wanted to be, but if things had turned put different, he'd have tried, for the kid's sake and Jessie's. He frowned then. Maybe she was better off marrying Blaine. At least she'd have stability, something his crazy life quite possibly wouldn't allow her. He was headed back to Washington to wrap up things with his latest assignment and to find out what was next on the agenda. Maybe that would get his mind off her. 'Like hell' he muttered to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Somewhere outside of Texas  
4 hours later..

Jessie stirred a little and opened her eyes. For a moment, she had forgotten where she was until she felt the car stop. She was in Sands' car, and he had no idea. She'd been asleep in her hiding place for quite awhile, so she knew they were well away from the Silver Moon. She stayed as quiet and as still as possible. She'd wait until he was back in the car before she revealed herself.

Sands walked back out to the car, bottle of tequila in one hand and a cigarette dangling from his lips. Nothing like getting s**t faced when he wasn't in the best of moods. Old faithful tequila would do the job though, to ease the pain from his mind and heart. He missed that sassy little thing already. What he should have done was just grabbed her by the arm and put her in the car and taken her away from there. But no, he reminded himself, she was probably better off. He got back into the car, but before he could start it up, he felt a pair of lips kiss his neck from behind and a "Hey, sugar pie..." said low in his ear with a chuckle. He turned around fully in the seat, wide eyed again..

"What the f**k? Jessie?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

She sat back in the seat, smiling up at him.. "Surprise, baby!" She laughed.

Sands grinned and shook his head, he couldn't help it.. "How...in the hell...did you sneak in here without my knowing it?"

She looked at him seriously.."I pulled a fast one. Pretended I was gonna be sick and ran in the cottage to the bathroom, snuck out the window, then hid out in the back floorboard of the car until I knew you were quite far away. Even took me a little nap back there.."

"But I still don't understand how I didn't see you. But it doesn't matter, not now. God...get up here with me..." Jessie climbed over the front seat and was instantly pulled to him and kissed so hotly that they both were panting by the time it broke..

"Oooh, tequila...gimme..." Jessie said as she spied the bottle and reached for it.

"Nuh uh, honey. Not in your condition you don't!" Sands said with a grin as he pulled it out of her reach, kissing her lips again to distract her.

Jessie stared at him and bit her lip..."Sands, sweetie, listen. I have a confession to make, and I might as well make it now. I'm not really expecting. I only told my Daddy that to try and get out of marrying Blaine, Had no idea he was going to still try and make me. When I found out, I did the first thing that came to my mind and hid in here.."

Sands sighed slowly..."You're just full of surprises today, sweet cheeks. But do you know what you're getting into? You know I love you and don't you ever doubt it. But Jessie, my life isn't exactly calm and stable a lot of the time. I was scared shitless when you announced that."

"Sands, I don't care if your life is crazy. I love you too, and I want to be with YOU, not Blaine or anyone else my Daddy would've picked. Doing what I did was the only way I knew how to. As for the fib I told, I'm sorry to have scared you. But suppose I hadn't been fibbing?"

"Then I would've done anything I could to see that you and our baby were taken care of, whether you were married to the dipshit or not..."

Jessie didn't answer, she just kissed him softly. When the kiss broke, he stroked her cheek and then started the car back up.

"So where we headed to?" She asked, curious.

"Uh, well, I am actually headed back to D.C. to headquarters, gonna be a long drive, sweets.." Sands answered as he pulled out of the store parking lot.

"Well you know I'm not exactly a non driver, Sands, I can help drive..."

"Ah, Daddy wouldn't let you have a car then, huh?"

Jessie laughed.."Sure I had one, a truck actually, until it broke down beyond repair. I was on the look out for new one when we met...what, you don't trust me to drive your 'Stang?" she teased.

"Nah, I trust you completely babe, but do you know where to go?"

"Nope, never been out of Texas, but see, that's where you get to play navigator.." she laughed.

Sands chuckled and rolled his eyes.."Well then, I guess a nap would be out.." Then he got serious.."Jessie you do know I am not taking you back to Amarillo, right?"

"I was hoping you'd say that..." she giggled.

Arlington, Virginia  
4 days later..

It was late that night when Sands and Jessie pulled in to the driveway of a nice looking townhouse was where he lived when he wasn't elsewhere, which meant sometimes he wasn't here for months at a time. They'd stopped at a grocery store some thirty miles back, since he knew otherwise there'd be no food or anything there. It had actually been about 3 months since he'd stepped foot in the place. They stepped out of the car and grabbed the few bags of groceries and walked up to the front door, Sands unlocked the door and set the bags right inside it, then went back for their clothes and stuff. Jessie stepped inside the door just as he came back and flipped the light on inside the small foyer. Five steps lead up to the main floor of the place. Sands picked up the other grocery bags again, leaving the luggage and stuff in the foyer..

"C'mon babe, kitchen's this way," he nodded in the direction of the steps, turning to go up them and flipping on lights as he went.

Jessie followed him up the steps, passing briefly through a living room and on into a small eat in kitchen with a corner breakfast nook. They put the groceries away and then she turned to Sands and smiled.."This is a really nice place..."

"Yeah, it serves its purpose when I am here..." He grinned as he pulled her into his arms and captured her lips in a teasing kiss. Jessie whimpered and melted against him immediately. It never took much where he was concerned to get her hot and panting. By the time the kiss broke, she was indeed panting... "Excited, are we?" Sands chuckled wickedly against her lips.

Jessie suddenly felt the urge to fan herself.."What do you think?" She tried to sound funny but it came out as a breathy cry.

'I think someone's all hot and bothered..."He chuckled again wickedly as he kissed at her neck, then lightly nipped it..

Jessie groaned.."Geez, you're making me crazy, Sands..."

"Isn't that the idea?" He said hotly in her ear.

Jessie melted even more.."Uh huh..." she squeaked.

They stumbled back through the living room and down the hallway, mouths fused together and hands groping, Sands steered them in the direction of the bedroom. Jessie was moaning into his mouth and him into hers as he pushed her against the now closed bedroom minutes he had her halter top off and was suckling a nipple into his hot mouth, making her arch into him, fingers tangled in his hair. He went down on one knee, making short work of her daisy dukes and thong. Then, draping one leg over his shoulder, he dove almost frantically between her legs. Jessie yelled in pleasure as his mouth made contact with her soaked heat. He ate at her as if he were starving for it, making her bite her lip and sob as she rocked her hips. Sands held onto her hips as he licked and licked, finally making her shudder and scream as she came. Then he stood up and kissed her again, hot and hard. Jessie wasted no time in stripping him as well as she backed him towards the bed, Sands chuckled against her lips and then gasped as she pushed him back onto the bed and then straddled him.

Sands looked up at her with smoky eyes and a wicked grin as she stared down at him before leaning down and kissing him hotly, then moving to his neck where she sucked and nipped, making him hiss and grab at her bottom, squeezing it. He bit his lip and cried out when her tongue flicked over the head of his throbbing erection and then he groaned as she slowly went down.. "Yes, oh f**k, Jessie...!" She suckled for all she was worth, moaning as his hips thrust up. Sands was panting and shaking, hand gripping her hair, but not enough to hurt her. *S-s**t, woman...oh god..." he cried out as she suckled hard, fast. He wasn't sure how much more he'd be able to stand.

Jessie sensed he may not be able to stand much more and slowly let him slip from her mouth, making him groan in frustration. She simply grinned and shook a finger at him, then slowly, slowly, moved back up to straddle him again, settlling on his lower belly, her back to him. Sands could feel the slick wetness of her heat and bit his lip and cursed helplessly. She had him trapped under her, hot and vulnerable to whatever she saw fit to do to him. She moved slightly, rubbing herself ever so slowly along the throbbing hardness of him, making him hiss and grab her hips. His thick erection was soaked with her wetness by then and Sands could bear no more. He HAD to be inside her. Just then, he felt her pause with him at her entrance, and before she could move again, he held tight to her hips and thrust up quickly, making both of them yell out in pleasure.

Jessie danced slowly on him, hips moving back and forth, then in tight, small circles, then in slow grinds. He held tight to her hips as she shifted slightly, getting her feet flat on either side of him and bounced on him, leaning back a little... "Yeaaah, f**k me baby, f**k me good, Jessie.." He cried out. Jessie moaned in response, grinding hard on him and then suddenly the tables were turned, Grabbing her around the waist and still inside her, he flipped them over so that she was on all fours and he was behind her, Jessie screamed in pleasure as he began to pound her from behind, hands greedily clutching her breasts. Sands was out of control now, as he pulled her up a little and he leaned forward, biting her shoulder gently and then her neck. That sent Jessie out of control and she pushed hard back against him as he pistoned inside her, moaning his name throatily. His lips found hers in a savagely hot kiss as he gave her everything he had. Just then, his fingers stole between her thighs and found the hard, excited bud there and rubbed it hard. That was all it took. Jessie jerked and screamed, then spasmed hard as she exploded. Her release suqeezed him so spendidly that he could bear no more and thrust hard..once...twice...then shuddered as he spilled deep within her, collapsing on her back as she collapsed facedown on the bed.

They simply lay there, just like that for a bit, slowly breathing before either of them could move. Sands moved first, pulling her with him to a better position so they could lay together. Jessie snuggled close against him, kissing his chest gently. He shook his head and grinned, then kissed her hair.

"Woman, you know I am gonna be done for if this keeps up.."

"Mmmhmm.."came her sleepy. mumbled response.

He chuckled and said nothing else, but he was already done for and he knew it. Pulling her closer, he drifted off himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Stones blared from the clock radio, startling Jessie out of a very peaceful sleep, and making her sit bolt upright in the bed. Sands mumbled sleepily and pulled her back down with one hand while reaching for the blaring thing with the other, hand finally slapping down on the off button. Cuddling her closer to him, he yawned and kissed the top of her head. Jessie smiled at the sweetness. It had been a long night for them the night before, and truthfully she would rather spend the whole day just as she had the night, in bed with him. Just then, Sands opened one eye and looked at the time. Then he sighed and eased away from her.

"Time for me to get up, sweets, though I'd rather stay right here and feast on your lovely body again.." he said with a sleepy smirk.. "But...got to head over to D.C. to headquarters." He got up and stretched, never minding he was naked. It was as if he was showing off. He also did not miss the fact that Jessie's eyes were glued to his well toned, nude form and smirked devilishly..."Like what you see, honey?"

"Oh my yes, I do..."Jessie said with a teasing grin of her own, eyes flashing with desire.. "So much in fact, that I am half tempted to call your superior myself and tell him you're sick and can't make it in today.."

"I like the way you think, babe.." he grinned.."But if I miss this debriefing, I'll have my ass handed to me.."

"Oh my, can't have that, now can we? Not with a fine ass like that.." She teased as she craned her neck to look behind him and get a good view of it.

"Oh-ho...somebody is awful cheeky this morning.." he chuckled wickedly.

"Me? I am not the one strutting around the room with my goods on display.."Jessie laughed then.

"Uh huh...you love looking too, admit it..." He teased back.

"Damn right I do..." She said looking heatedly in his direction, "And truth be told, I expect you'd better get in that shower and get dressed before I am tempted to pull you back on this bed and ravish you thoroughly.."

"You threatening me, doll?" He asked , grinning cockily.

Jessie bounded out of bed then and pulled him to her, kissing him hotly..."No, that's a bona fide promise, sugar pie..." she grinned up at him..."Now go, before you're late, I'll go fix you some breakfast real quick.." as she smacked him square on the ass.

"Ok, ok, ease up on the goods, babe, I'm going..." He laughed.

Forty-five minutes later, Sands strolled into the kitchen clad in jeans and a tee shirt with the words "Bon Appetit" with a downward pointing arrow on it, and over that, a leather blazer, and boots. Sunglasses hid his dark, beautiful eyes. Jessie turned just then to put a plate of food on the table and did a double-take then giggled when she saw the shirt as he sat down. Leaning down to get right at his ear she whispered in a sultry tone..

"Is that an invitation, sugar pie?" and then licked his ear.

Sands swallowed hard and resisted the urge to throw her on the table and devour her instead of the eggs and bacon sitting in front of him.."Keep right on what you're doing doll, and I just might have to explain to my boss why I am an hour or two late.." He retorted in a teasing voice as his lip curled into an evil smirk.

Jessie chuckled as she got her own plate and sat down with him. Much more sexy banter and teasing threats occurred over breakfast. Finally, it was time for him to go and he looked at Jessie, a serious look replacing the heated one of moments before.

"Ok, babe, serious here for a minute. There's a few things I need to tell you before I leave, but trust me when I tell you, they are for your own good. First of all, don't answer the house phone at all. I never know what might have happened here while I have been away and for all I know the phone could be tapped. Haven't had the chance to check it yet. If you need me, call my cell. If I need you, I'll call yours, savvy? Second, don't answer the door for the same reason. I don't want to come home and find you either dead or kidnapped again. Third, don't leave the apartment. Now, I am not saying you'll stay here day in and day out , but baby, you don't know this place and you don't know what could happen to you. I'd just like it better if I am with you at least at first, to protect you..comprende?"

"Yeah, I understand, you just want to make sure I'll be safe until I get to know the area.." she said with a half smile.

"Good, now come here.." And with that he pulled her to him and kissed her slow and lingeringly at the front door before heading out and driving away. Jessie watched him go with her heart in her eyes.

It was about half an hour later when Jessie had finished the dishes and was sitting on the couch drinking a beer and reading a magazine. The apartment was too quiet, really too quiet. She flipped on the television for background noise and went back to the magazine as she lit a cigarette. She had no idea how long Sands would be gone, but she couldn't wait for him to get back. It was then that she smiled to herself, remembering how she'd escaped her fate back in Texas. She supposed one day she would go back to visit, but it would be a very long time. Suddenly, she heard the door down in the foyer open and smiled to herself until she heard a distinctly female voice and footsteps coming up the steps from the foyer..

"Jeff? Are you home? Saw your car here last night..." the voice stopped short and so did the very voluptuous brunette that it belonged to.

Jessie was so surprised at first that she couldn't say a word. Both women just looked at each other for a mere moment, one surprised and the other slightly annoyed.

"Who're you?" The brunette asked as if she owned the place and had every right to be there.

Jessie bristled immediately.."I should ask you the same thing...and further more, how'd you get in here when the door was locked?"

The brunette shot her a tight smile.. "I have a key, sweetie. Jeff's a friend of mine.. a very, very, close friend... I stay with him a lot when he's home..name's Dani.."

Jessie bristled even more at the meaning of her words.."I'm Jessie..I live here.."

"Oh you mean Jeff moved out? That sorry SOB..he didn't even bother to tell me.."

"No, sweetie.."Jessie said sarcastically, "I live here..WITH him... now do you understand?" She shot the other woman her own tight smile. She could feel anger rising up in her and she knew that if that woman didn't get out of her sight soon, that she might wind up breaking her jaw.

"Ahaha...I see..." Dani replied.."Jeff's got himself a girlfriend. Understood... really. Just don't expect him to keep you too long though, hon...he likes variety, if you know what I mean..." She smiled smugly... "Anyway, I'll be going now and let you enjoy him while you have him.." And with that she turned to go back down the steps.

"Not yet you don't..." snarled Jessie, stepping in front of the woman and making her take a step or two back, even though Jessie only reached her shoulder.. "I'll have that key, if you don't mind.." She held out her hand.

"Sure hon...he'll just give me another one eventually anyway.." Dani chuckled and handed over the key that looked exactly like the spare key Sands had hidden, only it had a small red heart sticker on it.

Jessie snatched the key from her.."Now get the f**k out of here!" She snarled, about ready to knock the woman down the steps.

Dani just chuckled again and made her way back down the steps to the foyer and out the door, with Jessie following to lock it behind her.

Jessie sat there turning the key over and over in her hand as she silently fumed. Her first inclination was just to pack what few things she had and go back to Texas, no matter what she had to do to get there. But no, that was the coward's way out, and Jessie Gibson was no coward. She wondered how many other women had keys to this apartment and the more she thought about it, the more furious she got. Jessie wasn't one for sharing and she'd make good and sure Sands knew it. Either he was hers and all hers or he wasn't. That was just the way it was. She wouldn't allow herself to cry. She wanted to be angry when she saw him, not play the pitiful little violated girlfriend. She angrily dragged on her cigarette as she sat there.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jessie looked up as she heard the door open yet again and her name being called. However, she was in no more mood to run into his arms than she had been in the last hour. Dani's words to her and her nonchalant attitude had kept brewing over and over in Jessie's mind and every time she looked at that stupid key laying on the coffee table, she seethed even more. Sands ran up the steps, calling to her again and this time she did look at him, trying to hide the fact that she was angry.

" ! What? No kiss hello?" Sands said with a smirk.

Jessie said nothing, just tossed the key she'd been holding in her hand back onto the coffee table, right in his line of sight.

"What the hell is that?" He asked.

"Why don't you look at it and tell me...Jeff.." She said in a quiet voice.

Sands raised an eyebrow. She'd never called him anything but Sands since the day they'd met. He walked over to the coffee table and picked up the key and turned it over in his hand, seeing the red heart sticker on it, and knew exactly what it was...

"s**t..."He sighed.."Someone was here today, weren't they?"

Jessie licked her lips, brow furrowed.."Yeah, someone was and I didn't even have to let her in. Claimed she was a very, very CLOSE friend of yours. Just let her self in and waltzed right on in here like she owned the place. Demanded to know who I was and I surely let her know.."Jessie replied in a low, dangerous voice..."Just how close are you two?"

"Well, she had a key to the place, so I'd say pretty damn close. She's stayed here with me, lots of times. Have I fucked her? Yeah, I have.. anything else you want to know? You know what I did before I met you has nothing to do with us now.."

"Oh it has PLENTY to do with us when I have random women with their own keys to your apartment just coming in here whenever they feel like it . How many other keys have you handed out? Hmmm?" she fairly snarled as she stepped closer to him.

"That's none of your fucking business! What is it with you all of sudden Jessie? You think you OWN me or something?" He sneered.

"No, I don't...I don't own you at all. But let me tell you a little something,"She said as she poked him in the chest and glared up at him.."I don't go in for threesomes, honey. I don't share the man I happen to love...and if you think I will so that you can have your "variety", then you got another thing coming. Let me tell you something else..No don't you touch me..." she said as she pushed at his chest and slapped his hand away.."If another woman ever does that again, I won't be responsible for what I might do to her, so i suggest you tell all your other "close friends" that, understand? That is, unless you want to see them get a nose or a jaw broken!"

Sands shot her a sardonic grin.."Are you jealous,honey?"

"Sands, I am serious, don't treat this like some kind of fucking joke!" She snarled.

"I tell you girl..all this jealous anger you got going on is giving me a hell of a boner, you're sexy as hell when you're mad..and jealous.." He said just to taunt her.

Jessie screamed in frustration and before he knew what happened, she slapped him, making his head snap back. He looked down and licked his lips, and when his eyes met hers again, hell was in them. Jessie gasped, realizing what she'd done.. "Oh..oh my god...Sands...baby...I'm sorry..." She began to cry.

"I'll take all the verbal lashing you can dish out, woman..."He began in a low, dangerous voice, "But I draw the line at hitting. Do that again.."he said with an evil grin.."And you may not like the consequences.,, savvy?"

Jessie looked at the red hand print on his cheek..."I...I'm so sorry...I..love you.. shouldn't have gotten mad at you. You had no way of knowing she'd show up...Just can't bear the thought of the things she said, can't bear the thought of another woman touching and loving you...just don't want to lose you.. don't want my heart broken again..." She reached out to caress the cheek she had so ruthlessly slapped, but he ducked away and stepped back and did not even offer an acceptance of her apology, nor did he answer her any other way. He just simply turned and stalked off towards the couch and sat down, turning on the TV and acting as if she was invisible.

It was later that night that Jessie lay in bed, alone, sick at heart and crying softly. All day,evening and on into the night, she'd tried to get his attention, but he acted as if she wasn't even there. She tried to get him to talk to her, he wouldn't answer. Cooked him dinner and he ate, but only after she'd left the plate there on the coffee table and walked away. Brought him beers when she saw he'd run out, anything to try and get his attention. When she'd tried to lean over the back of the couch and hug him, he pulled away.

Sands lay on the couch, smoking a cigarette and thinking. He knew he shouldn't be so harsh to her, but she needed to learn a lesson. Sands wasn't one to hit a woman unless his life depended on it. She'd tried everything she could to get his attention that day and night and it had took everything in him not to give in and take her into his arms. He'd not even been with another woman since they'd gotten together and he didn't intend to. He had intended, however, to tell Dani about Jessie and that they wouldn't be getting together any more. Only the s**t had hit the fan before he'd had a chance to do so and get the key back. All she'd been really was a f**k buddy. Jessie meant far more to him than that because he loved that saucy little spitfire. He heard her crying in the other room and wanted so much to go slip into bed with her and make love to her, but no, not yet.

The next day...

Jessie awakened and slowly crawled out of bed. All night she'd lay there alone, missing him holding her. Her temper had really gotten her in a fix this time. Would he ever forgive her? It did seem like a hopeless situation. She walked down the hall ,looking for him but he wasn't anywhere to be found in the apartment. She looked outside and saw that his car was gone. He'd left without so much as word to her as to where he was going or even told her goodbye. She had no idea where he was or when he would be home. It crossed her mind to take what little money she had left and just leave. She would get back to Texas somehow. But no, she couldn't bring herself to. She wanted to be with him.

About an hour later, she heard him coming up the steps and she looked up, her eyes full of nothing but love for him. She wanted him back and it was quite apparent to him. He said nothing, just sent her a wink and a sexy smirk that nearly had her swooning. Then moved on to the bathroom where she heard him taking a shower. Thirty minutes later, out he came, bare chested, slightly wet and just a towel around his waist. He chuckled low and wickedly as he walked back towards the bedroom to get dressed. He hadn't missed the look on her face, Christ, the girl was pretty much panting at the sight of him. He came back out a few minutes later, just in jeans and no shirt and barefooted. He'd made it a point also to leave the top two buttons of his button fly jeans undone, happy trail exposed fully ..Jessie moaned and closed her eyes.

She was about to be driven insane with lust. When he'd come out the bedroom looking like he did, she'd actually had to get up and leave the room, to keep from just jumping on him. The reason she didn't even attempt it was because she was afraid he would reject her. He hadn't even gotten near her and she was nearly to the point of begging for just a kiss, anything. She stood at the counter, deep in thought when suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her. He said nothing, but his lips and tongue trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down her neck, then back up to her ear. Jessie melted against him immediately. The assault on her neck continued as one hand came up to cup a breast, thumb stroking over a nipple and the other slid up her thigh, resting just to the side of her already damp heat. When his fingers lightly tweaked the nipple he'd been stroking and his hot mouth lightly bit her neck, Jessie moaned with need. That's when he just stopped...and walked away.

Jessie was left hot and panting for him. She wasn't sure how much more of this torture she'd be able to take., He hadn't stopped at the one time. All afternoon he took turns. First he'd ignore her, then next thing she knew he was kissing and touching her and driving her mad with lust for him. This last time had been the worst so far. He'd cornered her in the kitchen again and this time, when he kissed her, his fingers found her soaked heat and stroked and probed, bringing her almost to the point of coming. When she was nearly there, however, he stopped and walked away. Jessie was nearly mindless with need and wanting him so badly that she was nearly ready to beg, but she wouldn't. He was ignoring her now, standing over by the sliding glass doors that went out to the back deck. She slipped quietly up behind him, wanting so badly just to touch him, because in all of his teasing little encounters, once she started to try and rub against him or touch him, he'd stop and walk off. Just as she reached out, he moved away and her arm dropped to her side and she let out a frustrated sob and stalked off.

Sands watched her go and bit his lip and hissed softly. His cock was straining so hard against his jeans that he was sure it would soon bust right through the few buttons holding it at bay. If Jessie thought this wasn't killing him too, she had another thing coming. The only way he'd been able to keep up his relentless teasing of her was to not let her get her hands on him. It was why he always stood behind her when he did it. However, feeling her heated body against the throbbing in his jeans nearly made him lose control a few times. He knew...that if she so much as got a hand around his cock,or on any part of him for that matter, that he'd lose control and give in. Hell, he was nearly ready to now. He looked for her and spied her leaning halfway over the back of the couch, engrossed in whatever it was on the TV. If this didn't drive her over the edge he didn't know what would. He silently moved up behind her and moved her hair back from her neck before placing a hot licking kiss right below her ear, and just as he did so, an arm went around her waist and he slowly ground his throbbing crotch against her. Jessie immediately moaned and pushed back against him.

"Ooh...I think somebody likes that... do you like that Jessie? Feeling me grind against you? Feeling how hard it is?" He asked in a low voice that dripped with desire. In all his teasing sessions, he'd never once spoken to her.

"Oh...please...yes..." She answered, beginning to pant.

"Ooh...are you begging me, honey?" He chuckled wickedly as he continued to slowly grind against her and deft fingers slipped between her thighs to stroke..."You're so wet, baby..you want it sooo bad, don't you, Jessie?" A finger slipped in to gently pump. Sands felt as if his cock had doubled in size just from feeling her throb around his finger.

"Yesss..oh god..need...to..." she panted, and when she started to grind back against him, he stopped, and backed off from her, and walked off into the kitchen.

Jessie cried in frustration as she lay on the couch. If he didn't either stop or let her have him soon, she felt certain she'd die. She could've easily satisifed herself a long while back with her own fingers, but no, it wasn't that she wanted. What she wanted was him. She looked up, but didn't see him anywhere, however she did hear music coming from the bedroom. That was where he must be. Good place for him too, she mused with a sudden grin. She stood up and stalked towards the bedroom, stripping clothes as she did. The door was open just a crack and she peeked in. There he lay, radio playing, a cigarette smoldering in the ashtray on the night stand , and him lying back on the bed, eyes closed, apparently sleeping. The sheet was pulled up to his waist and the jeans he'd had on lay in a pile on the floor. Apparently, he'd thought she was opting for the couch tonight. He couldn't have been more wrong. Never had he ever looked so desirable to her as he looked right then.

She slipped quietly into the room and stood at the side of the bed, just looking at him for a minute. Then, she slowly eased the sheet down and off, and immediately spied his thick erection staring right back her, begging for attention. She, of course, was in a very obliging mood. Sands mumbled a little in his sleep but did not awaken. She chuckled softly. No matter, he'd be wide awake soon enough. She sat on her knees on the bed and reached for his cock, slowly stroking it and stifling a moan. She'd meant to play with him a bit first, but found that she couldn't wait to get him inside her. Sands moaned softly in his sleep and his hips arched up, pressing further into her hand. Not able to wait any longer, she slowly mounted him, and impaled her wet heat hard down onto him with a gutteral moan..."God, YES!"

Sands' eyes popped open when he suddenly realized he was not dreaming and that a very frustrated and aroused Jessie was grinding hard on him. Jesus, she was wetter and hotter than she'd ever been. Her head was thrown back , eyes closed. He grinned wickedly and decided to struggle a bit just to see what she'd do. He pretended to struggle and try and push her off him. Jessie, looked down at him and smirked evilly. Taking his hands off her hips, she pulled them up to either side of his head, her fingers interlaced with his and held them there...

"Ah,ah, sugar pie. Don't even try it,"she said as she moved back and forth on him in short jerks.."You're mine, Sheldon Sands and I am going to have you, so might as well lie back and enjoy it!" Sands playfully tried to get his hands free, but that only made her hold them down tighter as she bounced and danced on him, very unladylike moans coming from her, as she tossed her head back again. He watched her, grinning, yes, this was what he had wanted. THIS...her claiming him, making him hers. Her taking him hard, holding him down, fucking him for all she was worth. Just then Jessie's body shuddered, and she tightened hard around his cock and it was all he could do to not come then and there. But no, this was far from over and he mananged to hold back. She slowed to stop then, head bowed, her moans fading to panting. Her fingers were still interlaced with his, but not holding his hands down..

"Better, sweetness?" He whispered as she slowly opened her eyes and looked down into his desire filled face. It was then that she realized he hadn't come yet, that he was still throbbing inside her. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his in an almost desperate kiss, for she still wanted him in knowing that. Sands kissed her back just as desperately as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her fully down on top of him, her breasts crushed against his chest, his cock still so hard inside her. They kissed passionately as he rolled them over so that he was on top. Jessie's legs went around his hips and her hips ground against his as she moaned into his mouth. Sands answered her with his own moan as he began to thrust forcefully into her. Deep, powerful, ramming thrusts as his mouth devoured hers. Jessie ground just as hard against him, crooning into his ear, telling him how hot he was, how good he felt, desperately begged him not to stop as her mouth kissed and sucked at his neck and down his chest. Sands had no intention of stopping. His head dipped to suck heatedly at her nipples as he rammed her hard. Jessie attacked his neck again, this time biting it and he yelled out.."Oh f**k...oh god.." as he lost control and pistoned inside her hard and fast. Jessie answered his yell with her own.."God yes, oh god right there...ohhhhhh!" Finally, she could bear no more and her body shook and she came hard, spasming on him. Her release made him explode too and he thrust hard..'Unnnhhhhh..god..yeaaahhh." as he spent inside her.

Jessie held onto him, moaning 'Oh god, I love you," over and over softly until he silenced her with his lips on hers, making her just moan instead. When the kiss broke, he whispered, "I love you too, baby.." They just lay there, kissing and caressing as they slowly came back down. Both of them still panted as they caught their breaths and Sands pulled her tight and close against him, wrapping her in his arms, chin resting between her neck and shoulder. He smiled and kissed her neck softly, getting a whimper in response. Both of their over sensitized bodies still shuddered a little as aftershocks shot through them.

"Jessie?" he whispered as he kissed her ear.

"Mhm?" Came her sleepy response as she settled closer, cuddling in his arms.

"What do you say let's get out of here? I've got some time off starting tomorrow.."

She yawned softly and turned around in his arms, snuggling close against his chest.."But we just got here.."

"Yeah, but I don't want to spend my time off here. Here is what I want to get away from. I want to take you somewhere, just us. No work, no nothing. I have a colleague who owns a beach house with its own private beach down in Conzumel. I think I am going to take him up on his offer of borrowing it for a week and take you down there."

"Oh that sounds nice..let's do it..."she grinned up at him sleepily.

He smiled at her.."Ok, I'll call him tomorrow, "he said as he softly kissed her, slow and lingeringly. Jessie broke the kiss and lay her head against his chest and yawned again, making him softly chuckle. Both of them slept better that night than they had in the last two days.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Wow...this place looks like a tropical paradise..." Jessie grinned up at Sands as they stepped off the plane.

And it was. There were palm trees everywhere, white, sandy beaches, several resorts within walking distance of the airstrip itself. The air was hot and tropical and the music playing everywhere made Jessie want to dance. Sands smiled down at her and wrapped an arm about her shoulders and pulled her close into his side. Here they were in what Jessie referred to as a tropical paradise, and he agreed with her. This was a place to kick back and forget about everything but relaxing and having fun. Just then a jeep pulled up and the driver got out and grabbed their bags and Sands' guitar case. Jessie had been surprised to find out right before they left that he played. She'd begged him to bring it with him, so he had. They stepped into the jeep and the driver took off down the beach road.

"¿Dónde?" He asked Sands.

"Esta dirección .." Sands replied in Spanish as he handed the man a piece of paper with the address to the beach house. The man nodded and drove further down the road.

"Ooh..I didn't know you spoke Spanish..." Jessie piped up, grinning at him.

"In my line of work ,babe...you learn how to speak a little bit of everything.." he smirked in her direction.

"Well its...sexy.." She answered, giving him quite a suggestive smile which made him chuckle.

Before long, the jeep pulled up at a beautiful house right on the beach. They got out and the driver helped take their bags to the door. They thanked him, tipped him and he drove off. Another jeep was parked in the driveway and Sands guessed that would be their transportation for the week as his friend had left it there with the keys under the floormat. They walked in. leaving their bags in the foyer. The place wasn't overly huge. but it was very spacious. wide open and airy. The radio had been left on apparently when his friend had left eariler in the day going home and was playing softly.

"Well...here we are sweets..." Sands whispered as he pulled her into his arms

"Mhm..." she nodded as she pressed close to him, one hand lightly stroking at his chest.

They began to slow dance to the song playing on the radio. Jessie pressed her head to his shoulder and nuzzled along his collarbone...

It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
Come to me

"Look at me, sweets..." he said in a quiet voice. Jessie lifted her head and looked up into his beautiful dark eyes and then he slowly lowered his mouth to hers, holding her tighter at they danced slowly, their kiss slow and erotically charged. She moaned softly against his lips as they began to touch.

Before long the slow dance was forgotten and the only dance that was going on was the heated one now taking place on the nearby sofa. They touched and caressed and kissed and tasted. Her thighs fell apart eagerly for him to settle between them and bury his heat within hers. They cried out into each other's mouths as they moved sensually together, lost only in the pleasure that consumed them both. It wasn't long before ecstasy took over and white hot waves of pleasure were crashing over them as they climaxed together, crying out each other's names in their bliss.

They kissed in the shadows. Made love on the beach. Walked along the water and in hand. Three days it had been since they'd come to this place and Jessie felt as if she had walked into one of her own fantasies. Never had she ever felt more in love with Sheldon Sands than she did right then. The beach house was wonderful and the private beach along with it meant they never had to mingle with anyone unless they wanted to. They found a nice little carnival on the public beach pier and laughed and ate cotton candy until both of them felt as if they might explode. Sands was definitely sure he'd picked the right place, becuase here, he was fully relaxed, but still stayed armed though it seemed to not really be needed. No cartel bosses or other such criminals stalked his steps here. No need to disguise himself or lie to save his own ass. No, here he could just be himself and enjoy being with Jessie without any anxieties.

They rode the horses along the edge of the water as the sun started to set. Sands wondered if Jessie missed her horses back home in Texas..Blaze especially. He was sure she did, because he could see how much she was enjoying the ride along the beach. They rode straight to the end of the private beach area and then just into the edge of the woods there. Just inside was a small pool fed by the ocean with huge rocks around it and a beautiful water fall feeding into it from the tallest one. Jessie smiled and stopped her horse..

"Wow..would you look at that? I think I'd like to take a swim in there..its so hot out here!"

Next thing he knew, she was dismounting from her horse and bounding off towards the pool, stripping clothes as she went. Sands' eyebrows went up in amusement and he dismounted too and followed her. Just as he finished undressing and stepped into the water, she came up, flicking back her wet, auburn hair. Sands eyed her with a smoldering stare and then swam over to where she was. The water came up his waist and her chest. She giggled and swam a bit away from him and splashed water on him. That induced a playful growl from him and he splashed her back. She looked back at him, jaw hanging open in mock surprise and then with a wicked grin splashed him twice as much. Sands wagged a finger at her and next thing Jessie knew, he'd grabbed her around the waist and dunked her. She came back up, sputtering and laughing and brushing her hair out of her face. Sand swam over to the waterfall and stood under it ,letting the water fall down over his head and chest. Just seeing him like that almost made Jessie moan out loud. She swam over to him and he pulled her to him, lips meeting in a passionate kiss as the water fell over them.

Behind the water fall there was a small ledge, just waist high to him. He broke the kiss and boosted her up on it and looked up at her with passion in his eyes as his hands fell upon her thighs, and slowly spread her legs. Jessie's breath caught as he kissed her right below her navel and then moaned as his tongue found her heat and licked slowly, eyes locked with hers. Her fingers went into his hair and her head went back, eyes closing. Sands then draped her legs over his shoulders and fully buried his head between her thighs, growling heatedly into her as he ate and ate at her. She tasted so good to him and he just could not get enough. By now, Jessie was shaking, nearly mindless from the pleasure he was wielding, one hand stroking a breast as she moaned and ground against his mouth. He raised his head long enough to look up at her and chuckle wickedly... "Yeah, you like this don't you... I wanna hear it Jessie!" Then he dove back in, licking relentlessly as a finger slid in to screamed then, her body spasming hard as she came.

Sands lapped up her sweet nectar, then pulled her down off the ledge, impaling her onto his rigid length. They both cried out as they pushed hard against each other, mouths fused together, tongues tangling. The waterfall fell down over the two lovers just like the waves of pleasure that fell over them. Jessie ground hard against him as he held onto her hips, pulling her hard down onto him over and over. His hot mouth found her nipples and suckled as she moaned and cried out. Her mouth found his neck, kissing and licking at it. All that could be heard were moans and cries of pleasure as they worked towards ecstasy. Finally, his pleasure overwhelmed her and she screamed "I love you!" as she came hard, clenching him tightly within her spasming depths. The combination of her words and the hard ripples along his length sent Sands off the edge as well and he cried out her name as he too, gave in to their passion there under the water fall. They leaned against the ledge then, letting the water fall over them as they kissed slowly..

Later that night, they were sitting on the back deck in the moon light and Sands was absently picking at the strings on his guitar as they both sipped tequila. He didn't play often, but he did enjoy it when he did. Jessie sat beside him and leaned in to nuzzle his neck.

"Hey, sugar pie...you know any Elvis songs?" She whispered in his ear.

Sands smirked ..."Well, since my baby left me..well I found a new place to dwell..its down at the end of Lonely Street, that's..Heartbreak Hotel.." He suddenly yelled out, making Jessie burst out laughing. "What? you don't like that one?"

"No I do...it was just funny.." she grinned in between chuckles.

"Uh huh...how bout this one then..." He grinned and started playing..

A well I bless my soul  
Whats wrong with me?  
Im itching like a man on a fuzzy tree  
My friends say Im actin wild as a bug  
Im in love  
Im all shook up  
Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!

My hands are shaky and my knees are weak  
I cant seem to stand on my own two feet  
Who do you thank when you have such luck?  
Im in love  
Im all shook up  
Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!

About half way through the song, Jessie began to sing along with him, both of them half drunk and laughing like loons.

Please dont ask me whats on my mind  
Im a little mixed up, but Im feelin fine  
When Im near that girl that I love best  
My heart beats so it scares me to death!

She touched my hand what a chill I got  
Her lips are like a vulcano thats hot  
Im proud to say shes my buttercup  
Im in love  
Im all shook up  
Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!

My tongue get tied when I try to speak  
My insides shake like a leaf on a tree  
Theres only one cure for this body of mine  
Thats to have the girl that I love so fine!

She touched my hand what a chill I got  
Her lips are like a vulcano thats hot  
Im proud to say shes my buttercup  
Im in love  
Im all shook up  
Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!

By the time the song was over, Jessie's sides hurt from laughing so hard. Sands kissed her gently..'You know that song is true.."

"Is it? "She grinned.

'It is... no kidding, sweets.."

He sat the guitar down and pulled her onto his lap and they kissed there in the moonlight.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It had been three days since Sands and Jessie had returned to Arlington from Cozumel and the feelings they had discovered still hadn't faded from either of their minds. Jessie felt more in love with him than ever, and he was feeling the same, even if he didn't come right out and say it. He didn't have to. His kisses said it. The way he grinned at her said it. The heated glances he shot her way said it. Her man put up a tough exterior to people he worked with or were up against, but the real Sands, her Sheldon..was a sweetheart to her underneath all that. That, she never wanted to lose, not even for a second. Thoughts of home had passed fleetingly through her mind in the last couple weeks, but she had no intention of ever going back there, if her father could not accept the fact that she had Sands by her side and not Blaine. She did not want to lose him, not for anything in the world. He'd said that being with him would drive her insane, but it was the exact opposite. She'd likely be insane if she wasn't with him.

It was on the morning of the fourth day that Jessie awoke just as she usually did, wrapped in a pair of strong arms and surrounded by a hard, gorgeous male body. She pressed closer to him and then suddenly felt a small wave of nausea hit her. She waved it off, not paying it too much mind, blaming it on the recent plane ride and jet lag. But by the time he had awoken, they'd had breakfast and he'd left to attend to some buisness over in D.C. , she'd had to run to the bathroom before she lost her breakfast in the kitchen floor. After she finished, she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how fuller her breasts seemed to be. She then gasped... and counted back the days since her last period. She was late after all, by about three weeks. Three weeks it had been since she'd told the little white lie to her father to try and get out of marrying Blaine. Three weeks since she'd hidden in Sands' car and ran off to still avoid that marriage and be with the one she really loved. The last time she and Sands had made love before that was right before she got abducted. She bit her lip...it still didn't mean she was pregnant. Sometimes alot of stress could make a woman late, but her life had hardly been stressful lately. She knew there was only one way to find out. She pulled on some clothes and though Sands had told her not to, walked out the front door. Thank god there was a drug store within walking distance just down the street.

Forty-five minutes later, she stood in the bathroom, holding the stick that would tell her whether or not her suspicions were true. Her hand covered the results window and the few minutes needed for it to read went by like hours it seemed. She was afraid to look. She didn't know how she was going to tell Sands if the result was positive. She closed her eyes and slowly moved her hand to expose the result window...and then opened them. There, as plain as day was a very visible pink plus sign. She was scared, she admitted it as she stared at the thing, but then suddenly a slow grin spread across her face. She wouldn't trap him, no. If he couldn't handle it, she'd just go back to Texas, though it would break her heart. But she realized at the moment, just how much her love for him made her want that baby. Then nervousness hit her. Suppose he didn't handle it well? He'd told her that any baby of theirs would be taken care of no matter if she were with him or someone else. However, he also said that after she'd told him she'd lied..well at the time she had. She sighed and figured she'd find a way to tell him.

Two hours later, Sands hit the door and bounded up the stairs to find Jessie sitting on the couch absently watching whatever was on the TV. He could tell something wasn't right, since she hadn't seemed to hear him come in at all. He walked cautiously over and sat down beside her and taking her chin in his fingers, turned her face to meet his..

"Jessie...what's wrong?" She stared at him as if she were trying to figure out something, but wasn't quite sure how to.."Did someone show up here today, looking for me? C'mon..something is bothering you..spill it, honey.."

Jessie took a deep, shuddering breath and looked into his serious, yet still beautiful eyes.." I... Sands...honey..I..."

He raised a curious eyebrow.." Ok, I got that part...what is it, sweets? You can tell me anything, remember?"

She whispered.."You're going to be a father..." but it was so barely audible, he could hardly hear it.

"I'm going to do what?" He looked at her questioningly.

"I...I'm..." She couldn't get the word out. Instead, she held up her other hand that was holding the positive test and put it in his.

Sands turned the thing over in his hand and held it up and when he realized what it was, stared at it for a mere minute, open-mouthed. When he could speak, all he could get out was.."Oh god...oh s**t..."

Jessie suddenly found her voice again and blurted out, half-sobbing.."Its ok, Sands, I am going to keep the baby, but I won't trap you. You don't have to do anything, you don't have to-"

Her words were cut off with his lips pressed to hers in a soft, hushing kiss.."What do you mean ...I don't have to? Jessie..that's my baby you're carrying.. and I'll be damned if I'll run out on him or her...or you! I told you before that any baby of ours would be taken care of...and loved.,no matter who you were with...me or the dipshit. I prefer me. I'll be the first to admit I am scared shitless-"

"I...I am too. I didn't know how to tell you..." she interrupted, a little tearfully still.

"No, its ok...at least you did tell me instead of running. But you don't have to be scared to tell me anything, baby. I'm happy, but scared. It'll be alright, I promise. " and with that he kissed her slowly, sweetly. When the kiss broke, he pressed his forehead to hers... "I love you..."

"I love you too..." she whispered... "Sands?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I am three weeks late. I thought I was telling a little white lie when I told my Daddy that I was pregnant to avoid marrying Blaine. Looks like I was telling the truth after all..." she said, smiling through her tears.

Sands grinned in spite of himself.

Sands lay there that night, holding his sweet Jessie close as she slept. Sleep, however, was eluding him. All he could think about was the news he'd been given earlier in the day. What kind of father would he make? He remembered his own father and how distant he had been, how he'd always pushed Sands to grow up and be a man, even as a kid. But that's what being a military man would do, he guessed. He was often the one to look after his younger sister and had grown up rather quickly because of it. That, and what he did for a living made him into the hard,bad ass he was definitely capable of being when the situation called for it and sometimes even if it didn't. But now, he had someone else to protect..two someone elses. His girl in his arms and the child she carried. Now, he had to try even harder to stay alive for their sake if nothing else, when the missions were dangerous, as they often were. Now, he had to think of others besides himself...and he would try like hell to do just that.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It had been a month and a half since Jessie had given Sands the news that she was going to have his baby...HIS baby. When he'd finally had the chance to wrap his mind around it properly, he still found himself stunned. Jessie looked even more beautiful to him now than she ever had, even more so that she was beginning to show a little. He never thought in a million years that he'd even want to be father, let alone become one, but now that it had happened, he found himself wanting it just as much as she did. He'd had to go away on a few missions, but he never went away long and was usually back in a few days at the most. Jessie took it all in stride though, and stayed there in Arlington, always waiting for him. That was what kept him safe and kept him going, knowing that she was there, waiting for him. That too, was something he'd found that he loved. It was different than having a few random women in a few random towns to drop in on or having women like Dani staying with him when he was home. He found himself not wanting to go to anyone but her. They were together because they wanted to be, not because they had to be.

Sands pulled into the driveway to see that Jessie wasn't at home yet, becuase her small pickup truck wasn't there. When he'd wanted to buy her a car, he'd had to laugh to know that his girl wanted a truck instead...and a truck she got. He went on into the apartment and took a shower and just as he was walking back out into the living room, up the steps she came and a smile lit up her face at the sight of him. Within seconds she was across the living room and in his arms, kissing him..

"Whoa...I think someone may have missed me..." he chuckled as he held her gently against him.

"Shel..I am pregnant..not dying,..hug me for gods sakes!" She said urgently. She was forever having to tell him that she wouldn't break if he held her snugly in those wonderful strong arms of his. She pressed her lips to his again and pressed her body hard to his.

"Well pardon the hell out of me , Miss Jessie..for wanting to be careful..."He chuckled against her lips as he held her tight to him.

"I know...I just missed you and you feel so...good...and smell so good...mmmmm.." she muttered.

It wasn't long before they made their way to the bed and fell together upon it. Slow, sweet lovemaking, but explosive nonetheless. After, Sands held her close against him as they recovered, kissing her neck softly. She turned over in his arms to face him , a small grin on her face...

"I found out something when I went to the doctor today and I have something to show you.."

"Oh do you?" He answered with a curious look.

She nodded and got out of bed and went to get her purse and pull something out of it, then slip back into bed and his arms...

"This... is the second picture of our baby...our...daughter.." she smiled as she showed it to him.

"Daughter?! We're having a girl?" he choked out at he looked at the sonogram photo..."Oh boy..."

Jessie giggled..."You okay?"

"Yeah...but you do know that a girl is going to drive me insane, right?"

"How so?" she looked at him questioningly.

"Becuase when she becomes a teenager, there'll be boys sniffing around the door wanting to date her. Guess I'll have to keep my AK47 on the table by the front door..."

Jessie laughed and slapped him on the arm playfully..."Oh man you are silly... the poor guys will be afraid to even get near her..."

"Silly my ass...I am serious..." He laughed and tickled her, making her yelp.

"So we'll teach her to take care of herself then...I'll teach her how to break noses and jaws and you teach her how to shoot a gun..." She laughed as she got him back in the ribs, making him yell and jump away.

That resulted in an all out tickle war, each tickling the other in the most sensitive places until they were both out of breath and panting, their sides hurting from laughing so hard. Then, he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her, then softly rubbed a hand over the slight bulge in her middle. She put her hand over his and kissed him again.

"She's going to be beautiful..." he whispered against her lips.

"With a gorgeous Daddy like you...of course she will.." Jessie grinned.

"Well I didn't make her all by myself, sweet cheeks, and last time I looked her Mommy was gorgeous too..." he chuckled.

Months later, Sands was on his knees in the middle of the town house's second, smaller bedroom, reading a set of instructions and cussing a blue streak as he fought with crib parts. This brought a grin to Jessie's face as she walked into the room to bring him a beer. Before, the bedroom had primarily been unused and contained only a pull out sofa.. Now, it had been transformed into a baby's room, complete with Disney characters on the walls, which had made Sands roll his eyes. Jessie had giggled and told him that the kid was a bit too young for posters of The Stones and Aerosmith on the walls, which would have been his way. There was already a few stuffed toys in the room and also a rocking chair and Jessie was always seeing something else she just had to have for the baby. Sands kept asking her if they were for her or the kid and she'd laugh at him.

An hour and a whole lot of frustration later, a pretty natural wood colored baby crib stood where a pile of parts had before. It was one that could transform as the baby grew, to eventually become a twin sized bed. Sands moved it into its place just as Jessie walked in to check on the progress...

"Oh, Shel, its beautiful..." she sniffled and buried her face in his shoulder. He held her and kissed the top of her head. He'd gotten used to her mood swings as of late. She could be happy one minute and then cry at the drop of a hat. This was one such time. His job and the fact that he loved her were the only two things that kept it from driving him crazy. Just as he'd feel like it was, they'd send him off on a mission. He really hadn't liked leaving her alone, and had figured he would remedy that soon. He'd done it by way of sneaking down to Texas and getting her dog, Bo in the middle of the night one night while he had been away working. The dog knew Sands well and he had no problem with getting the dog to go with him. He'd parked the car up the road and walked down to where he spied the dog sleeping on the front porch of the cottage. He'd barked, but quieted as soon as he recognised Sands and gotten a hamburger to eat. After that, he'd just led him up the road and on to the car. Jessie had been so happy to see him that she cried and the dog had been just as happy to see her. He followed her every where she went and was here even now, sitting by her feet as she looked at the new baby crib.

"That dog hasn't let you out of his sight since he came here a month ago..." Sands laughed as he looked down at the border collie. The dog just looked back up at him, ears pricked and head tilted as if to say.. 'Yeah, what of it?'

"No, he's been good about not letting me get too far away.. I am so glad you went and got him. I am surprised though, that you weren't caught!"

"Nah...no trouble at all.." He chuckled.

Later that night, they lay in bed holding each other and talking in between kisses and cuddles. Sands had found that Jessie was a lot quicker to arouse due to her horomones , not that she hadn't been before and it made him grin. Even now her hands were moving towards the point of no return as they kissed. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before she'd attack him. He groaned and broke the kiss..

"Tell me something, sweets...have you thought about a name for this little girl?" He asked as he stroked a hand over her bulging middle.

"Yeah, I have actually... what do you think of Dakota Lee?"

"Dakota Lee Sands..." He mused.."You know...I really think I can dig that... good name, babe!"

"You really like it?"

"Yeah, I do..."He smiled and kissed her lips.

The kiss ignited and soon she was moaning into his mouth. His hand found her soaked heat and began to stroke as she parted her legs wider for him and reached for his thick erection, forming a tight fist and stroking. Sands groaned against her lips. Jessie pushed him over onto his back and moved to her knees beside him and flicked her tongue over the taut head, making him hiss and arch his hips. Deft fingers stroked and probed between her thighs as she slowly went down on him, moaning. Their passion rose higher and higher as they pleasured each other so splendidly. She suckled hard, her tongue caressing every inch of him as his fingers pumped gently inside her, thumb rubbing in light, slow circles over her throbbing nub. They worked each other into such a hot frenzy that it wasn't long before waves of pleasure crashed over both of them as they came together. When the last wave crashed, she slowly let him slip from her mouth and kissed his thigh, then moved up to be held close in strong, protective arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sands moved cautiously along the side of the building, gun held at the ready. He knew the two men who had been stalking him earlier weren't far away, but he had to get them before they got him. This mission had turned out already to be a life and death struggle and he'd already narrowly escaped once. Their boss had been already apprehended by the local police along with the help of the CIA, but now his henchman were out for revenge. For two days straight he'd had to watch every move he made, had to watch his back every second. Suddenly he heard gun shots and felt something whiz by his ear. Upon instinct, he spun around, aiming quickly and shooting. The man went down with a bullet to the heart, but not before shooting off another round. Sands immediately felt the bullet's bite in his shoulder...he'd been hit. Cursing and grabbing his shoulder, he ducked into the nearest door. Big mistake. He found himself surrounded by the rest of the henchmen, three in total. Gun up on instinct, he eyed them, one by one, calculating his next move. A throwing knife narrowly missed getting him in the face, but his bullet did not miss the thrower. The other two took after him with knives as well. He chuckled ..didn't they know that you shouldn't bring a knife to a gun fight? Within seconds, both men were dead, gunshots to the head. Sands flipped open his cellphone and walked casually back out onto the street and towards his car, wincing and cursing at the bullet lodged in his shoulder.

Hours later, his old Mustang cruised down the highway, Aerosmith blasting from its speakers. He'd went to the nearest hospital and had the bullet dug out of his shoulder and despite the doctor's orders, was on his way home. No matter that his shoulder hurt like hell, he had a very pregnant girlfriend at home who he didn't want to leave alone any longer than necessary, though her dog was with her. A bullet in the shoulder was just a minor setback, considering worse things he'd been through. He had to get home to Jessie. She was ready to go anytime the doc had said, and the more he thought about it, the worse he wanted to get home. Once he did, he'd be taking some time off to be with her and the baby when she finally arrived. He still couldn't believe the last almost nine months had flown by so fast and that his daughter would soon be here. The last almost year, he'd been with one woman and one woman only. Yes, it was a new experience for him, but one he wouldn't change for anything. Jessie meant the world to him. He'd been hooked the second he'd seen her on that bull at the Neon Armadillo, though it had taken awhile for him to admit to it. She never asked questions about his job that she knew he couldn't answer, never begged him to stay when she knew he had to go. She just simply let him go, with a sweet kiss and words to tell him to be careful and come back to her. He smiled as he drove. Christ, he couldn't wait to get home to her.

Jessie groaned as she stood up from where she'd been sitting on the couch. She couldn't believe it wouldn't be much longer until the baby was there, but at the same time, she couldn't wait for her to get there. It had been almost a year since she'd been to Texas, been home, but she wouldn't change what she did for anything. She hadn't spoken to her dad in that long, but it didn't mean she didn't think of him. A few times here and there, she did call Millie and tell her that she was fine and told her to tell her dad not to worry, but she never let on where she was. They all had been left with the notion that she was pregnant,. so there had been no need to tell them she actually was. They didn't even know she was with Sands, though Millie suspected it and told her that if she was happy, then she wasn't one to judge. She supposed that one day she may return to Amarillo with Sands by her side and thier daughter in her arms, but she didn't know. She guessed she was still afraid that her Dad might try to force Blaine on her again.

It was during that bout of deep thought as she stood at the kitchen counter that she felt a sharp pain in her lower belly. It was so sharp in fact, that it made her suck in her breath. She was used to the baby kicking, but this wasn't a kick. Another one made her gasp and double over a few minutes later. She'd been having small pains all day off and on, but nothing like this and had dismissed them easily. She cursed and went to sit down, and just as she was half way back to the couch, she felt a sudden warm wetness run down her legs. She gasped and looked down and suddenly realized what was going on. Bo looked at her curiously, sensing that something was wrong with her. Suddenly afraid, she began to cry. Sands wasn't home, she was all alone, but for the dog, and apparently in labor. She usually kept her cell phone right where she could find it, but in her current state, couldn't, in between being scared and the pains nearly cutting off her breath. She made it to the couch and sat down, trying to remember where her cell phone was and gasping every few minutes.

Sands pulled into the driveway of the house, finally glad to be home. Not worrying about his bags, he bounded out of the car and to the front door. Before he could even get into the foyer good, Bo was there, barking his head off, running up the five steps and then back to sit in front of Sands and look at him as if to say.. 'Get your ass up there will ya?' Sands' brow furrowed in slight confusion at the dog's actions and then he barked again and ran up the stairs.

"Jessie!" He called out as he ran up the stairs. He stopped short to see Jessie sitting on the couch, face paper white and gasping.. "Oh s**t...what the hell?" He made his way to her like a streak of lightening.

Jessie almost cried in relief when she saw him finally.."My...my...water broke... hurts so bad Shel...owww.." she winced again as another wave of pain hit her.

"Oh holy hell..." He muttered and ran for the bag she had packed specifically for that very reason in the bedroom. When he came back out, she was gasping and cursing yet again.. "Come on, babe...we gotta get you out of here.."

He helped her up, even as his recently shot shoulder screamed in protest. He held back a yelp of his own pain. He wasn't about to let Jessie know he'd been shot, not now. Not when she was probably in far worse pain than he was. Not when he needed to be there for her and their daughter who was going to show up there at the house if he didn't move his ass. He had no idea how long women stayed in labor , so he wasn't taking any chances. He got her to the car and sped off up the highway.

No less than thirty minutes later, Jessie was in bed and wincing as the contractions got closer together. Sands tried his damndest to keep a cool head. But he couldn't, not all the way, not when she was in the state she was in. He hardly left her side once she'd been settled, but finally she told him to go smoke or something because he was constantly fidgeting and jumping up every time she winced in pain. He flat refused to and waited there with her for Dr. Ramirez to get there and check her over. Just then the doctor made her appearance and smiled as she walked in the door..

"Jessie, how are we today?" she smiled.

"How the f**k do you think she is?" Sands blurted out before Jessie could..."She's fucking screaming for gods sakes and breaking my damn hand on top of it! "

"Yes, I know she is, " the doctor said sympathetically and keeping a cooler head than he was at the moment, "We still can offer you something for pain, but we also will remind you that its better for your baby if you don't..." She said to Jessie as she sat down on the stool to check her out.

"N-no...no ...drugs..." she gasped as she breathed as she'd been taught. Sands winced every time she did. Damn, the girl had a lot of guts to not want painkillers. He just held her hand and almost hollered himself when she squeezed it tight enough to rub his knuckle bones together.

"Ok, Jessie.."The doctor said as she finished her assessment of her, "Looks like we don't have much longer to go. I expect you'll be fully dilated within the next hour!"

The next hour passed with the slowness of a snail and Sands was getting testier by the minute. If one more person came in there and asked Jessie how she was doing when it was obvious she was in pain, he was gonna find that derringer in his boot, he really was. His shoulder screamed in protest every time he moved it. Christ, he needed a drink or something before he went completely insane. Jessie was now begging him not to leave her as her time got closer and closer and he stayed right there, despite the fact that in the next breath she'd cuss him for getting her in this situation. That, he took in stride because he'd heard that women did such things while in labor. It was then that the doctor came to check her again and gave the orders for the nurse to prepare her for delivery. It was finally here. Sands looked up then when he heard those words and his heart fell into his stomach..

"Mr. Sands if you'll follow me , we'll get you prepared.." the nurse said, motioning to him.

"Me? I'm not the one about to pop out a baby...she is!" He pointed to Jessie, who was now being moved into position to deliver.

The nurse chuckled.."I am well aware of that, sir, but if you plan to stay in here while she is giving birth, you'll need to be prepared..."

It crossed his mind to let them take over and make a quick exit til it was all over with, but Jessie had overheard and had begged, in between gasps of pain, for him to stay. He swallowed hard and nodded, following the nurse into another room just across the hall. By the time he came back, Jessie was crying out for him and wondering where he was. He strode across the room in a flash and took her hand in his..

"I'm here, sweets..I'm here..." He said with a kiss to her cheek.

"Mr. Sands, if you are squeamish at all, I suggest you don't look past this sheet..."Dr. Ramirez said, ever cheerfully.

"Me, squeamish? Right..." He chuckled. That damned doctor had no idea the s**t he had seen in his life.

"Can we just get on with it?!" Jessie all but screamed then, squeezing his hand again and making his whole arm hurt.

The doctor chuckled good naturedly and gave Jessie the signal to start bearing down with each contraction. Every time she did, she screamed, once or twice right in Sands' ear, it almost made his eyes cross.

"Well I guess we can safely say there's nothing wrong with your lungs, babe!" He said, trying to get her mind off the pain. She simply shot him a murderous look before bearing down and screaming again.

Jessie kept bearing down with each contraction and even the doctor had Sands place his hands on her protruding belly and push down as well. Before long, Dr. Ramirez declared that she could see the head and that a couple more hard pushes should do it.

Sands took Jessie's hand in his again... "C'mon, sweets, she's almost here...you can do it..." He coaxed gently, though he was almost ready to scream himself because she was yet again, breaking his hand. A couple more hard pushes and the unmistakable sound of a baby crying could be heard.

Jessie smiled through her tears and Sands looked up wide eyed and disbelieving as the doctor placed the baby on Jessie's stomach and handed him the scissors,offering to let him cut the cord. He almost didn't know if he could do it or not, but he managed to. Once separated from her mother, the nurse took the baby to be washed off and wrapped up.

"W-where's she going?" Jessie protested weakly.

"We have to get her warmed up, Jessie, she'll be back with you in just a minute..." The doctor smiled and before she could get it out of her mouth good, the nurse was handing Jessie her baby.

"Oh my god, look at her, Shel...isn't she beautiful?" Jessie whispered through her tears.

"She's the most beautiful thing I think I've ever seen..." He said quietly as he reached over to gently touch the baby's hand. She immediately grabbed his finger and he was smitten, then and there.

The nurse walked back in a few minutes later, grinning at the new family.."I'll need to know the little girl's name.."

"Dakota Lee Sands..." Jessie said proudly, catching Sand's eye and grinning sleepily.

"Pretty name!" The nurse smiled.."May want to feed her though..." she laughed as little Dakota let out a very loud squall.

"Lungs like her Mom, I see..." Sands laughed and kissed Jessie softly.

The baby latched onto a breast with little to no fuss as Jessie dozed off to sleep. Sands didn't blame her after all she'd been through. He kissed both hers and the baby's foreheads and walked out of the room for a much needed cigarette.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

5 weeks later...

Jessie smiled as she laid a finally sleeping Dakota in her crib. It had been a little over a month since the baby had been born and she yawned sleepily. She and Sands both had taken to sleeping whenever the baby slept, which was at odd hours at times. She was just getting to where she was starting to sleep more at night, but not all the way through. Jessie sighed and dragged herself back to bed and was immediately pulled into strong arms and cuddled close. A kiss was placed on her neck as he pulled her close back against him.

"Finally asleep, huh?" He mumbled sleepily against her ear.

"Mhm..."she answered, gasping as she felt his hand stroking her belly and moving up to cup a breast.

"Ooh...something feel good?" he chuckled in her ear.

"Oh you have no idea..." she groaned as her hand moved over his and pressed it tighter to her breast. It was driving her and him both insane that she was still healing and they couldn't make love. And he was hard against her backside, throbbing and she wanted nothing more than to feel him deep inside her then and there. She turned around in his arms and pressed her lips to his and kissed with fervor.

He groaned against her lips..."Woman, don't tease me like this..."

"Perish the thought, sugar pie..."she chuckled saucily against his mouth as her tongue swept into to tangle with his. Her hand found his erection then, wrapping around in a tight fist and stroking slowly up and down. He moaned into her mouth as he pressed himself futher into her hand. Deft fingers rubbed and twisted with each stroke as she kissed him harder. Finally he couldn't stand not touching her and his hand slipped between her thighs. She moaned into his mouth as her hand stroked him harder and he rubbed the palm of his hand up and down the length of her slit slowly. She was so wet, throbbing for him and he wanted so badly to bury himself within that hot, snug tunnel and never leave it. Instead, he simply dipped a finger into her wetness and found her excited nub and rubbed over it in slow, deliberate circles. They were panting into each other's mouths now as their hands worked to pleasure each other and finally, they both cried out when they exploded together. Their mouths met in a kiss as they slowly came back down...

"Christ I can't wait to f**k you til we both scream..." he muttered against her lips.

"Me either, darlin'... I want you so much..." she whispered back... "Soon...I promise.."

And he took that promise to heart.

It was two days later that Jessie once again thought of Texas...of home. She sometimes wished things were different and that her father had accepted Sands and that he could enjoy his grand daughter. It was when she was deep within these thoughts that she was startled by the sound of her cellphone ringing. She looked to see that it was Millie calling..she hadn't heard from Millie since before Dakota had been born...

"Miss Jessie is that you?" Came the voice of the housekeeper.

"Yeah, Hi, Millie!" Jessie answered with a smile.

"Miss Jessie...I hate t' be callin' you like this, I really do, but I'm afraid I got bad news, chile..."

Jessie's heart fell into her stomach.."What sort of bad news?"

"Well Miss Jessie... its your Daddy, honey... he...he got real drunk yesterday...and he...decided he was gonna tame that horse of yours, Blaze. He'd been a tryin' to, but you know as well as I that couldn't nobody handle that mare but you. Well, he...decided he was gonna ride 'er, come hell or high water, drunk as a skunk, and payin' no mind to anyone tellin' him not to. He got on her, he did...no saddle n' just a hackamore..and she threw him almost faster than he could mount 'er.. and well...he struck his head on a rock in the fall... I'm sorry honey, but he's left us...gone on to Heaven..."

"Daddy's...dead?" she choked out..

"'Fraid so, honey...an' your name is on the will. He never did change it like he said he was gonna after you lit outta here like you did..."

But Jessie wasn't listening. She was sitting there,stunned and paper white and that was how Sands found her when he came back in the living room with the baby in his arms..

"Jessie...what's wrong, honey?" He asked, immediately putting Dakota in her bassinet and running to her. She couldn't speak and just handed him the cellphone. Sands listened as Millie told him the same thing she'd told Jessie... "Oh s**t.."He sighed.."Guess this means we have to head for Texas.." He slammed the cellphone shut and pulled her into his arms. When she finally broke and let herself cry, he held her close and let her get it out.

Days later...

They'd opted to drive to Texas instead of flying, since it would be easier on the baby. Sands pulled up into the driveway of Jessie's cottage and stepped out of the car. Bo jumped out as well, barking as he saw people that he knew. Millie came running to them, arms open wide to claim Jessie in a hug..

"Miss Jessie...so glad you're finally here...and who is this we have here?" She smiled down at Dakota.

"Millie, you remember Sands..and this is our daughter, Dakota..."

"Yes, yes..I do remember...nice to see you again Mr. Sands. Truth be told, I am glad she chose you instead of that Blaine fella...neva was fond of that one, I won't... and what a pretty little girl...ya done good, honey.." Millie smiled at Jessie.

Sands smirked at Jessie.."I knew there was some reason I liked her.." making Jessie chuckle.

They all went into cottage and sat down in the small living room and Jessie finally decided to let her curiousity get the better of her...

"Where's Daddy, Millie?" She asked.

"In the livingroom, chile...they brought him in justa while ago. He'll be buried tomorrow under the cherry tree on the back end of the property, just like he wanted...if you like, you can go look at 'im now..."

"N-no..."Jessie shook her head quickly.."But I do want to know what brought this on..."

"Well, your Daddy ...once he found you missing, started his drinking heavy again just like he did when your Momma left him. He nearly lost the ranch a couple times since then because of his gambling. Well, the hands noticed that he kept looking at that horse of yours, Blaze...and then he upped and decided he was gonna ride 'er...and well...you know what happened there...will's being read this afternoon later..."

Jessie nodded. They ate and took care of the baby, sitting up her bassinet in the cottage's bed room and putting a sleeping Dakota down for a nap. By then, they met with her Daddy's lawyer, Mr. Braxton, for the will reading...

The lawyer cleared his throat and looked over the will..."Well, Miss Gibson, it looks as if everything has been split down the middle, half to you and half to Millie, here.. I have already looked over your father's debts and he had just about $ 50,000 over the amount to pay them off, meaning that the Silver Moon is half yours, as is $25,000..."

"But what if I deeded the whole ranch over to Millie? I live in Arlington , VA now..." Jessie questioned.

"You may do that, but it says here that when Millie passes on, ownership still reverts back to you..."

"I have reasons that make me not willing to come back here under any circumstances, you see..." Jessie said, looking at Millie.."I am sorry, Millie, but my fond memories were chased away when things happened the way that they did. You can have the Silver Moon...I don't want my half..."

"understood, chile..."Millie answered in a low tone.

"Fine then," Mr. Braxton nodded, "I'll have the papers for you to sign in three days..."

"Why three days? Why not tomorrow..." Jessie asked.

"I am a very busy man, Miss Gibson, three days..."the lawyer said curtly.

Jessie nodded and sighed and Sands wrapped his arm around her protectively. Just then, Blaine Thomas barged in the door and Sands , not caring who was in the room,stood up, hand on the concealed gun in his shoulder holster.. "I'd advise you now, Blaine, to leave...right the f**k now!"

Blaine ignored him..."Jessie, I hear you were back in town...with him..."He shot Sands a hard look. When are you gonna come to your senses and marry me like your Daddy wanted? I don't care who the father of your baby is..."

"And I told you I wasn't marrying you, Blaine...'sides I can't...cause you see I am already married... to Sands..." she said, chin going up.

Sands just went along with her fib, but lately he'd been thinking of doing just that. They'd been through alot together and now he had a beautiful daughter. May as well make it official, and he would...soon... "That's right , fucker...why don't you turn your ass around and leave before I am tempted to shoot you..."

Blaine shot Jessie a hard look and walked back out the door.

Later that night, he held a sleeping, exhausted Jessie in his arms. She had just came back to bed from feeding the baby. Three days to plan a wedding...and he knew just the place to have it. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next day, Jessie watched as Millie played with Dakota and smiled. Millie had been their housekeeper since she was five and she had missed being around her. Millie had no other family, because she'd been an orphan and had jumped from one foster home to another when she was a child and teenager. A thought suddenly came to her..

"Millie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, chile, you know you can ask ole Millie any thing.."

"Just how tied to this place are you?"

"Well, honey, its been the first place I really eva called home, but that was when you were here an' your Daddy was alive and before he took to being bad. I don' no nothin bout no horses..n' I'm not sure how I'll do as the owner of this here ranch n' all..."

"Then would you do me the honor of coming home with Sands and me and being our housekeeper and Dakota's nanny? Though you know you're family. It gets really lonely when he isn't home and its going to be hard for me to adjust to being there with the baby alone once he goes back to work in a few weeks.."

"Ya mean you wanna sell this place?"

"Yes, if you'll agree to come with us, we'll sell it. Though I do want to keep Blaze somehow..."

"Oh, honey..I hate t' tell ya, but Blaze is gone. When she threw your Daddy, she jumped the ring fence and lit out for the hills on the open range. We ain't seen 'er since. The hands went lookin for her, but she was no where t' be found...not that they coulda handled her anyhow, mind ya..."

"I see..."Jessie answered as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Aw honey, don't you cry none now. That mare was half wild anyway, an' maybe she didn't want to be found because of that and because you weren't here. You was the only one that mare trusted.."

Jessie nodded "Then that settles it...I have no other reason to ever come back here..except to see you of course!"

Millie laughed..."An' how can ya do that if I'm-a goin' with ya?"

"You mean it. Millie?" she smiled.

"I do, chile..I'd love to come t' live with you n' help raise this pretty lil' young'n you got here an' any more that might come along!"

Jessie hugged her old friend and put in a call to Mr. Braxton, notifying him to put the place up for sale instead of deeding it to Millie.

An hour later, Jessie stood in the barn at the door of the stall that had once been Blaze's. Maybe it was better that the horse was gone. She sure hadn't wanted to leave her here had that not been the case. Then her thoughts went to Sands. She wondered where he was. He'd left a couple hours ago, telling her that he had a bit of business to take care of and that he'd be back soon. She hadn't questioned it, figuring it probably had some thing to do with work and he figured she and the baby would be okay there at the ranch. Just then, she felt a pair of arms encircle her and a kiss placed on her neck. She immediately leaned back, thinking it was Sands who'd come back...

"Hello, Jessie..." The voice in her ear was a familiar one, but not that of her Sheldon. In fact, it belonged to Blaine Thomas.

She spun around, and pulled herself from his arms.."Blaine...what the hell? Get off of me! What the hell are you doing?"

"No way, not this time little girl...* he said as he pinned her against the stall door.."Gonna do what I should've done a long time ago. Gonna make you mine, Jessie Gibson..mark you with my seed..take you away from that bastard that took you from me!" With every word, her skirt was being pushed up, he was fumbling with her shirt with the other hand..

"Get the f**k off me, Blaine...I'm not yours! I never was...please! This isn't like you!" Then she smelled the liquor on his breath and felt him fumble with the fly on his pants. She couldn't get away..he was too strong for her. Instead she screamed as loud as she possibly could.

Sands had just pulled into the driveway at the cottage and stepped out of the car when he heard a distant scream coming from the barn. He listened and heard it again and it sounded like...Jessie! 'What the hell' he thought as he raced towards the barn. When he came up on the scene before him, hell flew in his eyes...

"Get the f**k off her!" He snarled as he flung forward, and pulled Blaine off of a terrified Jessie. Blaine turned and hit him in the stomach, but with a tightening of his abs, the man nearly broke his hand doing so. Sands retaliated, punching him in the jaw. What he really should do was shoot the miserable bastard, but with Blaine's fists, fueled by booze and rage, swinging at him left and right, he couldn't get to the derringer in his boot. Instead he swung back just as hard until Bliane's shirt was covered in blood from a busted nose and lip. Then, he jerked him up by the shirt collar...

"Get the hell out of here before I fuckin' kill you!" he snarled between clenched teeth and then flung the man to the ground. He stumbled and Sands stomped him a couple times before Blaine could finally make it to his feet long enough to make it to his car and drive off. Then he turned to see a wide-eyed Jessie, her face paper white and she seemed to be paralyzed with fear... "Oh, Jesus, "he muttered and made his way over to her, pulling her tight and close in his arms. She immediately broke and cried on his chest, half in fear and half in relief. He just held her tight to him and let her get it out.

When she finally quieted, he asked her.."He didn't...did he?"

Jessie looked up into her gorgeous man's eyes.."No, baby...he tried to, but he was too drunk..and then you came along.."

"Good.,.. well I am going to let you know this now. If he comes back on this place before we leave to go home, I am going to shoot him on sight and then I'll tell the cops I did it. This is it...I am not going to allow him or anyone else to hurt you ever again...I made you that promise when we were still in Nevada and I meant it.."

Jessie simply nodded and lay her head back on his chest, feeling so safe in his arms. When she finally calmed down, she looked up at him again and smiled..

"Shel, I got something to tell you..."

He looked at her with raised eyebrows.."Yeah, babe?"

"Remember how I told you how lonely it gets when you aren't home and how I am going to have to adjust to being alone with Dakota when you go back to work?"

"Yeah.." he nodded.."Yeah I do.."

"Well, I think I may have found a solution to that problem...'She smiled.

"Really.."

"Yep..I was talking to Millie earlier, and she was telling me how she wasn't sure she'd do well as owner of the ranch, so I asked her if she'd like to come home with us and help me with the baby and sell the ranch. She agreed.."

"Good idea, babe! Guess that means we won't have to ever come back here and I'll have to start hunting for a bigger house..."He chuckled.

Jessie smiled and leaned up for his kiss..he met her half way and fused his lips to hers. When it broke, he held her tight to him for a minute and then they walked off towards the cottage, arm in arm.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Later that evening, Sands and Jessie rode their horses along the open range. After what had happened earlier in the day, he'd suggested it to get her mind fully off of what had happened. So, they'd left the baby with Millie and here they were. His hand reached down to his jeans pocket ..yes..it was still there. The reason..among two or three.. that he had been gone that day. They rode until the came upon the same place that they'd stopped that long ago day, not long after they'd just met. He remembered how he'd watched her bouncing in the saddle and how it had driven him insane with wanting her and today was no different. She was doing it again, and he silently cursed, knowing it would be at least a couple more days before he could have her again. They stopped and dismounted and spread out the blanket by the stream and sat down on it, she in his lap and wrapped in strong arms. He didn't want to let her out of his arms, even for a second. His lips traced kisses along her neck as she leaned back into him. Then she turned her head just slightly enough for her lips to meet his. They kissed slowly, lingeringly and both could feel desire welling up inside them. The sun was starting to set as the kiss broke and he stroked her cheek. Here...right here...was the perfect place for what he had in mind. He kissed her again as his hand moved down to take something out of his jeans pocket and lay it beside him on the blanket, just under the edge of his thigh so she couldn't directly see it. His lips moved from hers to trail again up her neck to her ear..

"Feel better now, sweets?" he asked on a low tone.

"Mhm...I always feel good in your arms, sugar pie.."she giggled.

"Well listen...I uh...brought you here because I wanted us to be alone for awhile...and this is the place we stopped at before..because I need to talk to you and this is the perfect place for it.."

"Talk to me...about what?" she asked, suddenly a little nervous.

"Baby...when you first told me that you loved me, I didn't believe it, not at first. It's just the way I am..or I guess I should say..I was. But you've done everything possible to prove to me that you do, including giving me a beautiful daughter..when I wasn't sure I'd even want to be a father. I never thought, that I'd come to Texas and find out that I was capable of loving any woman like this..but again..I was wrong. You know how I can be, but yet it doesn't scare you. You know how dangerous my job is, but yet..you let me go, don't fight me about it or anything. You just kiss me and tell me to come home to you...and when I do, you're there, waiting for me. I don't want to lose any of that, not even for a second...and that's why I love you like I do..."

"I love you too, Shel.." she whispered, turning to look at him fully.

His hand grabbed the box laying there beside him and he flipped it open and brought it up and into her line of vision.."Then stay with me, Jessie...marry me..." he said as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Oh god..." tears welled up in her eyes and she kissed his lips softly.."Yes..yes..." she whispered against them. And with that he kissed her again, but this time with all the love and passion he had in him. She cried out softly against his mouth as it broke and he wiped her tears with a finger tip and stroked her cheek. Just then, if he could have, he would've made love to her right there, and silently cursed because he couldn't. Instead, he put the ring on her finger and then kissed her hand.

2 days later...

Mr. Braxton had been by earlier that morning and Jessie and Millie had signed the papers to sell the ranch. As soon as it sold, the money would be put into their bank accounts in Virginia, half to Jessie and half to Millie. She'd noticed in the last couple days that Millie and her friends, Suzy and Jenny kept grinning at her and kept asking to see her ring and she supposed they were just happy for her. She had just put a full and dozing Dakota into her bassinet to sleep while she finished gathering their belongings to pack. Bo followed her every foot step, realizing something was going on and was soon ordered to go lie down before he tripped her. Just then, she ran upstairs to put a few remaining pieces of clothing in their suitcases and stopped short when she saw Sands talking quietly into his cell phone. Her brow furrowed in curiosity, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. He caught her eye then and hastily said his goodbyes and flipped the phone shut...

"Who was that?" she asked curiously with a grin..

"Uh, nobody sweets...just work stuff.." he answered quickly..

"Mhm..if I didn't know any better...I'd think you were plotting something..." She said with a kiss to his lips.

"Who me? Nahhh... now what could I possibly be plotting?" he grinned and kissed her nose.

"I don't know...and that's what's got me curious..." she teased, as she put the last few things into their suitcases and shut them.

Sands watched as the tan sundress she had on swished around her hips and thighs as she moved. Christ, she was so damn beautiful and that dress was perfect. She didn't need any fancy wedding dress, not at all. Right then, he wanted to clear off the bed and just have her then and there...but no..time for that later and he fully intended to take advantage of it.

Two hours later, the car was packed and it was time to leave. Jessie waited with Millie and the baby for Sands to come down stairs from taking a quick shower and getting dressed. When he came down the stairs, Jessie's jaw dropped and she suddenly felt weak kneed. He was dressed in black from his stetson to his boot heels and every inch of him was gorgeous. In fact, she wanted to grab his hand right then and there and go back up stairs and have her way with him. He caught her heated glance and smirked.. then mouthed.."later".

They all got into the car after taking one last look around,Millie in back with the baby and Bo and Jessie up front with Sands. Jessie had wanted to say goodbye to Buck, Jenny and Suzy and felt it odd that they were no where on the place to be found. Again, her curiosity was peaked, but she said nothing.

The Neon Armadillo was abuzz with activity as usual, but for an entirely different reason. The best booze had been brought out, tables of food had been set up by one wall a long with a big wedding cake, fresh sawdust thrown on the plank floor. There had been parties at the bar, but never a wedding. The bar's owner, Mr. Tyree had been surprised when Sands had called him up and asked if he could bring Jessie there and marry her, since that was where they had met and it was only fitting. He had agreed and so there it was...and Jessie had no idea.

Sands smirked to himself as he drove, because of all the careful plotting he had done to make sure this would be indeed a memorable day. All of Jessie's friends from the bar and the hands from the ranch would be there..were already there..and waiting for the bride and groom to show up. He'd even planned a little joke of sorts to really surprise Jessie. The Armadillo was the perfect place for him to marry her before they left Texas for good.

They pulled up at the familiar bar and Jessie's eyes widened and she looked at Sands and grinned..

" I figured you might want to see this place one last time before we left Texas..,maybe take a few spins around the floor, have a beer.." He grinned back.

"You figured right..." she smiled and kissed him, not really hearing the small chuckle from Millie in the back seat, who knew exactly why they were there.

Sands and Jessie stepped out of the car and Millie stayed inside temporarily with the baby, so the next step in this whole wild scheme wouldn't scare the baby. They walked arm in arm towards the front doors of the building and the group of people outside it, all of whom Jessie knew to be friends from the bar and even Suzy and Jenny were there. Suddenly, from out of no where, but almost on top of her, she heard the unmistakable sound of a shotgun going off and Buck Chatham stalking towards them determinedly, shot gun pointed in their direction. Her eyes widened and she almost fainted right there, but managed not to..

"Well looky what we got here... Mr. Sands, it seems like you need to make an honest woman of this little girl here and I ain't lettin' ya leave Texas til you do.. "Sands was at that point trying like hell not to laugh.."So what we're gonna do is go on in here and let ole Preacher McDaniel do the honors right n' proper..."

Sands looked at Jessie.."Better do what he says,sugar..." And with that he steered her in the direction of the bar's front doors, with Buck and everyone else who'd been outside, following, Millie and Dakota included.

When Jessie stepped into the door, a bouquet of wildflowers were thrust into her hand and when she looked up, she knew immediately that she'd been set up. There were tables of food, a wedding cake, the other tables were moved back further from the dance floor and there in the middle of it stood the good Preacher himself with a wide grin on his face. She looked up at Sands and grinned...

"You were plotting..I knew it! You set this whole thing up!" She said, giggling.

"Surprise, sweets...figured we'd make it official in the Armadillo.." he winked.

"I like the way you think, sugar pie.."She smiled.

With every maddening step closer to where the preacher stood, Jessie felt her hear thump. Not from anxiety or fear or even hurt or hate this time though. No this was the nervousness of any bride on her wedding day, surprise or not. This time, she wasn't being forced into marrying a man she didn't love, no today she was marrying the one that had had her the second she'd asked him for that first dance that night long preacher smiled as they came up to stand in front of him and Buck and Suzy on either side..

"You're lookin' real pretty, Miss Jessie.." The Preacher said to her and Jessie smiled shyly.

She turned to Sands and he took her hands in his and gave her a wink. Jessie grinned and bit her lip. Then Sands nodded to the preacher to begin..

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." The preacher started...

At that moment, everything and everyone faded into the background and it was as if no one existed at the moment but Jessie, Sands and the preacher marrying them. Jessie vaguely heard the words she was to repeat, but smiled when she said "I do.." Sands winked at her again..a sweet wink as he answered her with his own "I do" as he slid the ring onto her finger.."I love you..."He mouthed.

The old preacher, who'd known Jessie all her life, smiled and said the final words.."I now pronounce you man and wife..you may kiss the bride..."

And with that, Sands dipped her and kissed her sweetly, making Jessie blush when she was let up finally. Millie came towards them with Dakota and Sands took the baby from her and they hugged her between them, each kissing one of the little girl's cheeks as their picture was snapped. One that would be among many in frames in their home. Everyone in the bar gathered around to congratulate the newly married couple and to gush over the baby. Jessie smiled at Sands and kissed his lips.

The party went on for a couple hours and Sands and Jessie slow danced to several songs sometimes with the baby, sometimes not. They posed for alot of pictures, one in particular that Jessie had taken for Sands and Sands alone. She posed suggestively on the mechanical bull where he'd first saw her the first night he stepped foot in Amarillo and the Neon Armadillo. She'd driven him crazy that night and hadn't stopped since. Finally, it was time to go,and everyone followed them out to the car to see them off.

Later that night...

Sands and Jessie stood in the hotel room that they'd checked into for the night.. Armed with baby bottles and all other necessities, Millie had the baby and Bo in another room a couple doors down, to give Sands and Jessie their wedding night alone. He looked at her for a minute ,taking in how beautiful she was and then reached out to pull her to him and kiss her softly..

"God, I couldn't wait to get away from there...' he chuckled against her lips..

"Me either...all I've thought about since we left Texas is getting you somewhere alone..." she grinned saucily, as she unbuttoned his shirt, spreading it back to expose his sexy chest and torso.

"Oh really...now why's that?" he said softly as he kissed down her neck and slipped off first one dress strap and then the other off her shoulder and letting it fall down to tumble to the floor at her feet. She hadn't had to wear a bra with the little sundress and he grinned as his head dipped to swirl his tongue over a nipple.

"B-because its been too long and I want you..oohhh..that feels good.."She whimpered as she arched against him, her hand stroking over the now obvious bulge in his jeans. He sucked in his breath and then groaned against her breast.

All of the rest of the fabric separating them was discarded just as quickly, but sensually just the same. On their knees, on the bed they came together again, mouths meeting hungrily, like long lost lovers who'd finally been reunited. He lay her back, mouth not leaving hers, as his hand slipped between her thighs, the palm of his hand rubbing the entire length of her heat up and down slowly as her nectar soaked it. She moaned into his mouth as two fingers slid in to pump and his thumb circled her clit. She rocked her hips against his hand , panting into his mouth as her hand found his thick erection and wrapped around it, pumping slowly. Sands hissed against her lips as his finger pumped harder into her and in mere minutes, she was sobbing against his as she shuddered in her first climax of the night.

His mouth was hot all over her and Jessie felt sure he meant to devour every inch of her. Hot licking kisses along her body, devouring her breasts and downward until he was between her thighs. The hot tongue that finally thrust into her made Jessie cry out his name as her hips arched up to give herself up to that devouring tongue. He couldn't get enough of her sweet body and tasted her as if he were a man starving. Jessie arched and stretched, moaning and crying out at the sheer pleasure of what he was doing to her and when she felt her orgasm thunder, thrashed hard under the sexy ministrations of that skillful tongue.

Sands was about to lose his mind with wanting to finally be inside her again. To feel that slick, hot tunnel that wrapped around him so snugly and fit perfectly every time. He moved up to settle between her thighs, mouth meeting hers again in a hot, almost desperate kiss as she grasped the throbbing hardness of him and guided him to her. He entered her slowly, exquisitely and before he was even half way there, she was shuddering into his mouth. That made him hiss and thrust the rest of the way deeply..."Oh christ..." He choked out and she answered him with an "oh god, yes..." They fell into a hot rhythm, hips moving and grinding together as if they couldn't get enough as if they had to feel each other, as if they had to become one or die trying.

Jessie relished the thought that he was hers forever and devoured his neck and chest as he moved above her , hands all over him, one finally moving down to grab at his behind and pull him in deeper to hold him prisoner inside her depths where he belonged. Her sweet attentions on his body made him lose control and thrust harder, faster as they spiraled towards ecstasy. Then they were both shuddering, crying out into each other's mouths as they came together in blissful pleasure.

When he had caught his breath and could finally move, Sands pulled his sweet Jessie, his beautiful wife into his arms and held her to him.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Three days later...

The scenery whizzed by as they soon hit Arlington again, home at last. Jessie was grinning , anticipating getting home finally and was surprised when Sands didn't make the familiar turn that would take them to the townhouse. She looked at him curiously. They'd been on the road for almost 4 days, driving back from Texas and she couldn't think of anyplace else they needed to go. Sands glanced at her as he drove and grinned.

Thirty minutes later, he made a turn onto a narrow, dirt road and drove another mile until they came upon a ranch style house. Jessie's eyes widened in surprise..

"Shel, where are we?" she asked.

"Home, sweet thing..." He grinned and winked at her.

"Home?!" she exclaimed.

"Yep, home..I found this place some weeks ago and started the paperwork on it the day that we found out about your dad and I was going to tell you, but after things turned out the way they did, I decided to leave it as a surprise for when we came back home. The other day when you came in and caught me on the phone, well, I had just finalized everything two days earlier and was talking to the movers on the phone. Everything in the townhouse has already been moved here and is set up. C'mon, I'll show you around..." He grinned.

They all followed him inside the house, Millie carrying a sleeping Dakota and Bo following at their heels. He showed them the huge eat in kitchen,living room ,den, Dakota's room, their room with bathroom and last but not least, Millie's room with its own bathroom, and an extra bedroom. Jessie stared at it all wide eyed and disbelieving. Her husband had been full of a lot of surprises in the last week.

"It's beautiful...but I'm just so surprised..."She answered, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well, this isn't all, darlin'...come on..." He coaxed.

They followed him back outside and Jessie wondered what else there could possibly be. Then, her eyes widened again and her mouth fell open in surprise. There was a barn and a ring and a couple enclosed paddocks and in one of them, four of the prettiest mustangs she'd ever seen were grazing.

"Oh..my god...Shel..." She choked out...

"Well, I knew Blaze was gone and how much you'd loved her, so I adopted these four mustangs from the mustang rescue...now you have four.." He grinned.

Jessie said nothing, she just threw her arms around him and kissed him for all she was worth, then moved towards the fence where one of the horses had walked up, knickering a curious greeting. Sands took the baby from Millie and walked up beside her and and put an arm around her shoulder. It didn't get better than this.

The End


End file.
